


不能宣的文

by Scrane



Series: 不能宣的文2 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, GGAD - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrane/pseuds/Scrane
Summary: 各种GGAD的不可说





	1. 重生之家庭煮夫格林德沃的美满生活（１４）

１４、

　　一进屋，格林德沃就听邓布利多低声说：“你先到我房间里等我，我送安娜去休息。”

　　看来这件事还是不能一笔代过了。格林德沃点点头，上楼进了他的房间，然后听着邓布利多温声和自己的妹妹聊着天，大概他还要给她读一会儿故事才能上来，格林德沃想着，进了邓布利多的房间里，放了东西，随便抽出一本书来，坐到他床边的椅子上看起来。

　　他看书一向快，尤其这些书都不知道是他几遍翻，等他看过三分之一的时候，邓布利多推门走了进来。格林德沃放下书站起来，但他还没说话，邓布利多已经在房间里施了隔音咒。

　　惊讶而有点不明所以地看向自己的恋人，格林德沃正考虑这是怕他们吵起来吓到安娜还是别的，没想到邓布利多将魔杖随手仍到一边的桌上，走近他，直接吻了上来。

　他有点醒不过神来，从上辈子到这辈子，他从来没见过这样的邓布利多，毕竟上辈子他们只相处过两个月，那两个月邓布利多几乎是完全闭上了眼，把一切都放在了他手上。他没见过邓布利多发脾气，他们那两个月中，连争执他的爱人都是处处让着他，温柔而克制。

　　尽管这样的邓布利多热情而甜美，他还是微微退开一点，盯着眼前像是烫到极点的蓝眼睛，他放低姿态：“我承认我今天不守信用，当初答应过你，如果和阿不福思发生争执，我就……”

　　“我是因为这个吗？”邓布利多终于开口说话，语音中竟是愤怒，“我问你，盖勒特·格林德沃，你是不是，又准备消失？”

　　格林德沃突然哑然，在把阿不福思统统石化后回头看到邓布利多那一刻，他的愤怒突然就清醒了，他瞬间都有点后怕，满脑子想的都是：完了，他又伤害到了他的家人。那一刻他确实想过，如果迟早一天还是如此，不如他还是早点消失吧。这让他甚至感到非常沮丧，并且怀疑自己永远也控制不了自己的脾气，迟早一天还会因为邓布利多的家庭成员和他发生矛盾。

　　邓布利多家里和别人不一样，他可以劝很多人离开家庭，跟自己走，但不能劝邓布利多，因为他们年幼失怙，现在全靠着这个长兄支持。而这个小圣人，就算有着环游世界的梦想，也曾经怨恨过家里对他造成的拖累，可如果家里正出问题，他心里不能放过自己。

　　但这个情绪太快了，他以为自己在出门时就已经掩盖得很好，没想到邓布利多居然看了出来。　　

　　拽着他的衣服，邓布利多压抑到现在才爆发的气愤让他手指都发颤：“你能不能多相信我一点？能不能多相信你自己一点？”他顿了一下道，“你是觉得我看不出来吗？如果你真要和他决斗，你根本不会用这种魔法。”

　　格林德沃定定地看着他，突然想：去他的命运！我为什么要管那么多偶然事件！我为什么不能相信自己这辈子就一定会重导复辙？我的阿尔还在我手上，我为什么总要想那么多？

　　他想着，伸手环住邓布利多的腰，用力把他拖进自己怀里，重重吻下去。没有轻浅的吸吮，没有小小的挑弄，他们唇舌搅在一起，每一个角落都不肯放过。

　　掠夺着邓布利多的呼吸，他记忆深处飘起了一段小小的插曲。上一世纽蒙迦德的监牢里还有看守时，他听着外面的两个看守聊天，其中一个说到自己家里的妻子和他吵架，无论如何解释都不行，另一个看守嘲讽地道：“解释什么？如果你还爱她，只要直接说，对不起我错了，你说的都是对的，记得诚恳一点，一切就都解决了。”

　　听着这些闲聊，他躺在牢房冰冷的地板上，暗自嘲笑：怎么能那么随便道歉，人要有原则，就算再爱，该解释清楚的，该讲明白，谁对谁错，都应该分清楚。等看到邓布利多的讣告后，那半年里他突然清楚地回想起他们最后一次见面，邓布利多站在牢记的栏杆外，问他的那些话，即使那时，他也从来没觉得应该说句道歉，还觉得有些问题需要辩论，甚至还赌气地和他说，再也不见。

　　他们确实再也没有见过，他只能对着邓布利多布下的防御术，想着他们那两个月，想着他们错过的半个世纪，想着他们的决战，想着他们最后一次见面的争辩，直到那重重防御突然消失，然后一纸讣告展现在他面前。他才想：怎么那么傻。

　　那个守卫说的是对的，想争辩，想讨论，两个人一辈子，什么时候不能讨论？但自己做错，惹得对方生气绝望的时候，一句道歉，难道比自己的面子还重要吗？

　　直到邓布利多因为长时间的亲吻而有点缺氧，微微推着他的肩，他才稍放开，却仍然没有离得太远。他的唇轻轻地顺着对方唇边，蹭着面颊，亲吻到耳畔，才轻声带着喘息道：“我错了，对不起，阿尔，我以后都不会再逃了。我要再逃，你就把我抓回来，用什么咒语都可以，任你惩罚。”

　　明明是道歉的话语，在这样的情况下，在他急促的喘息和亲吻中说出来，总带着说不清道不明的情色之意。邓布利多的耳朵都发了烫，不知道该气还是急，他既舍不得放开环在对方背上的手，又真得想用尽咒语把对方捆在自己身边。这样的想法让他自己都吓了一跳。

　　他抬起头来，看着格林德沃，他本想说：你不用发誓，我到时候肯定把你抓回来！但看着格林德沃盯着自己的眼神，他耳朵就更烫了。他看着自己的模样，又温柔还凶狠，根本分不清到底是想让自己把他捆在身边，还是想把自己捆到他身边。

　　那双眼睛，明明总是冷淡，却从第一次见面，在他们还不认识的那一刻，在看向自己的时候，却总是透着克制的火热，想把自己拖进烈焰中的欲望总是生生地挡在寒冰之下，就像他颜色相异的眼睛。他忍不住伸手，轻轻抚过对方的眼角，然后落下一吻。

　　格林德沃没有动，他甚至鼓励地看着他，等着他更进一步，等着更主动一点。他忍不住，顺着对方的眼睛，亲在鼻尖，脸侧，重新回到唇上。一亲上去，他嗓子里克制不住地慰叹，所有的爱与期待，长久的寂寞，终于得到了理解，只有这个人，无论他想说什么，无论他高兴与生气，无论他有远大的理想还是屈于现实，他都能理解，他都能牵着自己的手，陪自己走过岁月的长河。

　　他手指摸上去，很快就解开了格林德沃的衣扣，繁复的马甲，衬衫上的搭扣，他这几个月十分熟悉它们的位置，就像熟悉这些衣料下，肌肤的纹理，因为一些试验留下的疤痕，透过皮肤下的每一根骨骼。

　　他们天造地设，本就应该在一起，梅林的魔法让他们在这世上没有错过，他们哪有时间浪费在争吵上，应该把自己嵌到对方的骨血里，直到生命的最后一刻。

　　格林德沃顺着他的力道向后倒在床上，看着邓布利多跨坐在自己腿上，仍然不放弃地亲吻着自己。他几乎有点沉迷地看着这个年轻的恋人，他把羞涩与伦理压下，展现出极度的热情与爱恋，却仍能从微颤的呼吸中，感觉到他放不开的羞耻心。

　　每当他想退开一点，格林德沃就用更温柔的眼神看着他，用手指碰触着他，引起他足够的情欲却不予满足，让他忍不住想索求更多，更主动地来追逐。他急促的呼吸落到格林德沃的颈上，胸前，小腹，最终犹豫一下，向下贴到微硬的性器上。

　　格林德沃的呼吸微顿了一下，这种事他当然给邓布利多做过，青年被他用唇舌逗弄得失去理智达到高峰的模样，让他甚觉可爱，但此时对方学着他的模样为他服务的时候，他几乎要失控。他忍了忍，才用手指轻轻缠住那一头赤褐色的头发，午后阳光一般的颜色绕在他指间，随着主人唇舌的间的起伏而微微晃动。

　　闭上眼睛，他克制住要按在对方头上，让对方深深含下的冲动，他突然伸手将邓布利多拉了起来，亲吻密集地落到对方的软嫩的肌肤上，将青年逼到无处可逃，只能小声地呼唤着自己的名字。

　　比起让邓布利多用唇舌为帮助自己，还不如把时间用在扩张上，他更想将邓布利多抱在怀里，更深地进入到对方身体里。青年温顺地张着腿，微撑起身体，跪坐在他身上，已经开始习惯的身体很容易地吞下手指。但那黏腻的声音让他微侧过脸，不去看格林德沃的眼睛，扣在恋人肩上的手指也微微蜷起来，却又不敢用力，怕掐疼对方。

　　内里被刺激到让他既熟悉，又羞涩，他的背脊不由挺直，而因为刺激硬起的性器截到格林德沃的小腹上，让他更为紧张，连穴口都轻微的收紧。

　　格林德沃咬在他的乳尖上，让他轻咬在唇间也止不住轻哼，前襟大开的衬衫还挂在他身上，血盟垂在他胸口，随着他不由自主轻晃的身体，一点点离开，又晃着落回到他身上，花纹一次次蹭到他发烫的肌肤上，让他几乎发颤。

　　他终于张开口：“盖勒特……”顿了一下，更软地呼唤恳求着，“盖尔……”

　　格林德沃抽出手指，扶着他的腰，让他慢慢坐下去，他近距离地看着邓布利多面色微红，垂着眼睛，呼吸急促，却不肯看向自己，忍不住故意亲到他的唇上，细细地吸吮，然后挑开他的唇齿，逗弄着他的舌尖，在他无法分心顾及的时候，突然用力压了下去。

　　声音被卡在喉咙里，急促的呼吸像是要哭出来，被突然进到最深入的感觉逼得邓布利多眼睛都微微发红，他不由仰起头，却被格林德沃咬到喉间，他睁大眼睛，感官与情绪无论如何都无法回到自己的手上，只能放任它全部落入爱人的掌握中。

　　他软了腰，在对方的腿上颠沛起伏，格林德沃进得深，出得浅，在里面胡乱地磨蹭，让他穴内不由自由地痉挛收紧，却被一次次强行打断撑开。他想咬住唇齿，不要发出那么急切的声音，却还是克制不住，哼吟的声音只能随着对方的动作忽高忽低。

　　格林德沃手掌控制在他的腰间，唇齿在他肩上胸前不断地落下轻重不一地亲吻咬噬，他只能用手指摩挲在对方的颈后，明明被不断地攻入，他挺着腰，把自己送到对方怀中，随着身体越发抓住这熟悉的快感，他就觉得一切都不够。

　　亲吻也不够，快感还不足，他不由低下头去，向这成长中的青年索取更多的吻。他们之间，这一刻，不需要言语，热切的需索才更直接显示了他们的心。

　　格林德沃抬起手，抚到他颈后，与他交换着更多的口中的甜蜜，开始渐入佳境的恋人不再用他控制节奏，自发地起伏着腰肢，吞咬着更多，以求得更进一步的快感，好能快点达到高潮。

　　快感累积让邓布利多微弯下腰，急促的呼吸和柔腻的呻吟，即使用亲吻也无法压住，他伸手摸索着，格林德沃知道他要找什么，先一步扣紧他的手指，感觉他靠紧自己，长长的头发披到自己肩头，而后带着快要失控的声音，小声在他耳边响起：“盖勒特，你发誓……”

　　不用他说，格林德沃也知道对方想要什么，他一手更紧地扣住对方的手指，另一只手环紧对方的腰，沉声在他耳边道：“我发誓，不论发生什么，我都不离开你！”

　　生理与心理上的双重快感让邓布利多张大眼睛，他几乎听不到自己的声音，只能大口呼吸，以满足极致的高潮造成的缺氧。等对方从他后穴滑出来时，他甚至打了个哆嗦，才想起自己刚才做了什么。

　　他眨眨眼睛，看着格林德沃，一时说不出来话。

　　倒是猜到他终于清醒过来的格林德沃万分愉快，他揽着对方的腰，一起倒进床里，才懒洋洋地道：“看来我们的天才邓布利多，对进行了特殊魔法的血盟都不能满意了。”

　　邓布利多想了想，又想了想，最终把自己的脸驼鸟一样埋到对方肩上。

　　格林德沃难得大笑出声，搂着他的肩替他顺了顺他最近又长了些的头发，愉快地亲吻着他的额头：“有什么好害羞的？你不愿意我离开，我很高兴。”

　　邓布利多不抬头地咕哝了一声，但格林德沃还是听出了他在咕哝什么：“反正不是你丢脸。”

　　“要不，”格林德沃故意思考了一下道，“我施个魔法，把脸拽下来给你丢？”

　　听着他的胡说八道，邓布利多微侧过脸，抬起一只眼冲着他眨眨，终于忍不住笑出声。看他笑出来，格林德沃就忍不住也笑了，他们两个人莫名其妙嘻嘻哈哈地笑了一会儿，又想着幸好施了隔音咒，否则非把阿利安娜吓醒不可。

　　笑了一会儿，他们依偎在一起，半晌也不说话，也没有睡着，这一天的点点滴滴才渐渐汇入他们脑中，让他们重新思考。格林德沃先打破了沉默，他抚着邓布利多的背脊道：“让你为难了，真抱歉。”

　　邓布利多一时没有接话，格林德沃也不看他，只是依旧搂着他的背，无意识地轻轻拍着，边接着说了下去：“你当时既不知道该帮阿不福思，也不知道该不该把我拉开。既害怕我控制不住脾气，让场面整个失控，又怕我不知道轻重，出了什么事，就跑了。”  
　  
　　邓不利多闭上眼睛，过了一会儿才平淡地道：“你总是能猜得出我在想什么。”。

　　格林德沃没有动，他也不接这个问题，反而道：“你知道我在怕什么？我在想，你现在被困在这个小村庄里，但总有一天，你要一飞冲天，到时候，你会不会觉得……”

　　现在的邓布利多，虽然聪明，但还没有见过更广大的世界，他只是以厌倦且旁观者的角度，看着这个魔法世界，不得不承担着这个世界带给他的各种麻烦。即使现在他终于开始意识到，纵使世界美好，家人同样重要。但他总要走出去，踏出这个山谷，以成人的姿态，承担起他的梦想与相应带来的辉煌与责任。

　　他上一世只和这个人相处过两个月，那时候，他是邓布利多在这里唯一能说得上话，唯一能理解他的人。但以后呢？广大的世界里，总有邓布利多喜欢的那种，追求事物真理，却不追求权力的人。而恰恰他格林德沃，不是这种人。

　　他的话让邓布利多迅速地睁开眼，翻身看向他，神色严肃，隐隐的怒气却聚在眉心，他的恋人总能轻易地挑起他的爱恋，也能轻易挑起他的怒气，他就像一个放大镜，总能把他身体只一部分情绪快速鼓胀。

　　但格林德沃不为所动，他只是侧过头，接受面前人的不快，甚至伸出手去抚上他的眼角。他的碰触让邓不利多突然聚起的的怒气又快速地消散，他捉住还在自己脸侧的手指，扣过来，在唇边轻轻吻上他的指尖：“我说了，你要多相信我一点。”他说着，眼睛微微挑起，带着笑意看着对方，“还有，多相信你自己一点。”

　　他眼神中的挑逗如此明显，让格林德沃反扣住他的手，用力把他拉到自己怀里，亲吻上他的唇。他得好好教教他的好阿尔，以后不能用这样的眼神看别人，只能看他。在心底没有烧完的火重新燃起，烧得更烈，不应期结束的年轻男人经不起这样的挑逗，甚至比刚才更要用力，快感来得更快。

　　抵死的纠缠，邓布利多却不肯出声，与谁在赌一般将呻吟压在喉底，除了急促的喘息声外，再听不到别的声音。

　　格林德沃却要把他弄死在这张床上一般，毫无留情，他用力咬在邓布利多的颈侧，离他耳畔只有几厘，声音清楚地传进去：“阿尔，会有很多人爱你，但没有人会比我更爱你！只有我能这样爱你！”

　　是凶猛的占有欲又是诅咒的誓言，在这样的话语中，他的呻吟终于放松逸出，甚至被激烈的顶弄得尖叫出声。他没有必要克制，盖勒特也是，在彼此面前，他们的情绪没有必要隐藏。

　　被封死在格林德沃的怀里，他没有退路，他也不需要退路，他四肢紧紧缠在对方身上，感官的控制全部交由对方把控，等着对方带着他，跨入巅峰。

　　用被单把两个人裹好，格林德沃听着旁边的人半睡半醒地说：“下次阿不福思再发脾气，你就别理他。”

　　格林德沃好笑地听着他唇齿都不清了，边说好边又逗他：“那他要想揍我呢？”

　　邓布利多勉强睁开眼睛：“那你就站着别动。”不等格林德沃说话，他眯着眼睛，困倦中带着几分调皮，“我到时候就挡在你面前，看他敢不敢下手。”

　　格林德沃一时哑然，他琢磨了一下，几乎要笑出声，再次感叹自己上一世就是蠢。如果当初他站着不动，让阿不福思来揍他，邓不利多会站在谁那一面呢？

　　看着邓布利多已经陷入睡眠中，他只能忍笑忍得肩都颤了，凑过去亲亲睡梦中的邓布利多，小声说：“你可真是个天才。”

　　无声地熄灭了一切光源，他在夜色看着对方笼罩在自己的气息中，轻轻笑了。

　　但是啊，阿不思，我不能，也不可能只站在你身后。

　　他轻轻戳了一下邓布利多的脸颊，适应了黑暗的眼睛可以看到睡梦中青年柔软的轮廓，他心说：我可是好不容易才下定决心，无论出现什么问题，都要站在你身边啊。


	2. 摧毁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三十年后，格林德沃想回到初识前一年，去摧毁十七岁的邓布利多，然而被摧毁的是他自己。

　　呻吟像刚破壳的雏鸟一样，轻而细软，本该令人怜惜，但仰头看到那双被情欲染成雾中透出一点天光的蓝眼睛，格林德沃接下来的动作却更加用力，让雾气变成了水意。

　　少年原本的镇定早在这场不对对等的交锋中支离破碎，他稳重疏离的姿态变得灼热，深藏在心底不为人知，甚至他自己都不认识的心思遮盖了一切。即使被面前的人撩拨起了他从未深入了解的情和欲，他也一在试图把控场权拉回到自己手上。

　　怎么这么可爱？格林德沃心想，握住他的腰，用力且连续地把自己撞到对方敏感到根本经不起这样折磨的地方，听着对方的声音几乎要哭出来却还生生忍回去，不想示弱。

　　越是这样，他就越想把这朵含苞的花展开揉碎。

　　这实在是一个意外，格林德沃只是想回到过去看看有没有机会摧毁掉自己的老情人，老对手。他用时间转换器回到1898年的夏天，这个比他见到那位少年还早一年的时间里，而且他确定这个时候的自己还远在北欧，不会有机会让过去与未来的自己相遇，这才踏上了英国的土地。

　　一年前和一年后的英国没什么区别，伦敦的麻瓜也依旧令人讨厌，和愚蠢的人类呼吸同一种空气，尤其质量这么差的空气更是令人厌烦。

　　他顺着破釜酒吧进了对角巷，才觉得自己的呼吸通顺了起来。他不知道他的目标对象在不在，只是隐约记得，当初他们在彻夜聊天的时候，听对方听过，这一年的夏天，他曾经在对角巷与朋友相约，是最后轻松的学生时光，之后，他在完成最后一年的紧张学业后，再也没有走出去的机会。

　　他对十八岁时感到寂寞困守的阿不思说过真话，也夸大过事实，他说过爱，那是真的，他也曾说过他们会永远站在巅峰，是一种夸张。虽然对未来坚定不移，但他对那个时候的阿尔，多多少少都有诱惑的意味，他知道对方的线在哪里，他掌控了那根线。

　　然后，线断了，他们再也不见。

　　后来的他总想着邓布利多能放弃那些不切实际的幻想，站到自己身边来，但邓布利多却总在期待他能温柔点，意识到自己的错误。

　　我没错，格林德沃漫步在对角巷里，坚定地想。他要找到十七岁的邓布利多，让对方意识到，他永远都是对的。

　　赤褐色的头发从他面前一闪而过时，他心神微晃。他以为自己看错眼，但仍是不由转过头去，现实却告诉他，那确实是十七岁的阿不思·邓布利多。

　　这和他记忆中任何一个时代的邓布利多都不一样，既不像成年后的霍格沃茨教授，稳重幽默，也不像夏天山谷里那个少年，初见时怀才不遇，相熟后爽朗热情。这个十七岁的少年被隔在一片雾之中，亲切却疏离。和他那位狗狗好友时会略亲密一点，但面对其它同学时，那温和却客气的态度，像是对整个世界都厌倦了一样。

　　原来十七岁的阿不思是这样的吗？格林德沃想了想，他甚至努力去回忆了一下十八岁时候的阿不思是什么样的，却只记得，他们第一次见面的时候，他那因困守而疲惫的眼睛下，被他一眼捕捉到的绝望。

　　然后，他利用了这点绝望。

　　他走着神，慢慢跟在邓布利多身后，看着他和几个同学见了面，一起去了书店，大概是要去看看最后一个学年里需要的书。但以邓布利多的阅读量，恐怕图书馆的早被他读了个遍，哪里还需要在那些空洞无物的东西里浪费时间。

　　格林德沃不远不近地看着他和同学们相聚，不少同学都向他咨询着作业，问着书里某个咒语是什么意思，邓布利多都有一是一地回答了，甚至每一个答案都还抛出几个幽默的解释，让同学们嘻嘻哈哈地笑了出来。这样看着亲切，事实上，格林德沃从假装看书的模样抬头扫过去，几乎要笑了，这个小阿不思，真是个伪装高手，他的同学哪里知道他那只是用以应付的冷淡。

　　他到底怎么变成了后来那个对人都是真诚亲切的邓布利多教授呢？

　　只是因为自己离开了他吗？格林德沃好奇地想，合上书放回书架上，走到一个更好的角度，随便找了一本继续假装看着。他全程看着这位小阿尔陪同学们挑了书，而他自己却只是拿了一本最新的论文刊物，便走出了书店。

　　格林德沃也拿了一本新出的什么故事集，然后跟着他们身后，看他们找了家甜品店吃了些下午茶，就此分手，而邓布利多则继续在对角巷闲转着，直到转进一条小巷。等格林德沃也跟着拐过去时，才发现少年袖手靠在墙上，正以逸待劳地等着他。

　　“Aya！”格林德沃不由轻声笑了，他真是忘了他的阿不思有多聪明，尽管这时候他才十七岁。

　　邓布利多没有动，依旧闲适地靠在墙上，但格林德沃肯定，他藏在袖子里的魔杖正随时准备着。就听邓布利多平静而温和地道：“这位先生，我们素未相识，我也不是大富之家，没什么可抢可利用的地方，您一直跟着我干什么？”

　　他该怎么回答呢？格林德沃背着手，微偏着头想了想，决定用最诚恳的语言开门见山地道：“我想，你应该听过时间转换器吧，阿不思？”看到对方严肃起来的表情，他接着道，“我是用这个小玩意儿，特意从二十年后回来看你的。容我介绍一下我自己，我是你未来的，男朋友。”他说着，伸出手，露出一个笑意，“盖勒特·格林德沃，always at your service,my darling。”

　　邓不利多不由站直了，惊讶地看着面前男人。他衣着讲究，但从口音来讲，肯定不是英国人，而从面容和发色来看，他也有些年纪。他一双眼睛，一边是明亮的蓝，而另一面则是冰冷的银色。一面温柔透亮，一面却风云诡谲。像大海，晴空艳阳下的碧，暴风乌云中的险。

　不否认，这个男人瞬间让他产生了迷惑与好奇之心，甚至他那微夸张的温柔下狡黠未知的心思都令他着迷。

　　无视规矩的格兰芬多是他本能中一面，时时在他疏离的情绪中，控制不住地探出头来。

　　但男朋友，邓不利多心底呻吟一声，警惕地四处看看，和他一直伸着的手快速地握了一下，又迅速地收回来，放轻声音道：“这里不是谈话的好地方，我们最好换个地方，当然，”

　　“没有魔法的地方最佳。”格林德沃接过他的话，握完的手却没有收回来，反而抬高了一点。邓不利多犹豫了一下，仍是挽住他的手臂。一握住这个男人的手臂，他立刻被吸入，再睁眼，他们已经站到麻瓜的一座酒店里。

　　他看着格林德沃带他走向前台，藏在袖中的魔杖地在他举手间微动，前台就殷勤地递给他一套钥匙。

　　夺魂咒！邓布利多在心底叹息一声。他未来的男朋友就是这样的行事风格吗？他是怎么看中对方和这样不守规矩的人谈起恋爱的？他想着，看着对方一派绅士风度地引着自己走向电梯的侧脸，疑惑地猜测，难道是因为看脸？

　　走进电梯，自称是他未来的男朋友的人转过头来，轻笑着看他：“好看吗？”

　　不可否认，即使年长，这个男人也非常好看，更勿论他微微一笑的时候，明明知道他危险，却还是让人忍不住凑上前去。这世上必然有人能对他免疫，或者天性纯朴，或者经过了更强大的试炼。否则他身上天生用以蛊惑人心的魅力，令人难以逃离。

　　但少年不喜认输，邓布利多也微微笑了一下，客套地道：“您确实有一个好容貌。”

　　格林德沃笑得微仰起头，似乎觉得他这种在行家面前做秀的模样在很有意思，但给点面前就不拆穿他了。邓布利多心中有点窘迫，便转过头去，看向已到达房间楼层后的布置。

　　格罗夫纳酒店，这座离王宫都不算太远的麻瓜酒店里，装潢设计充满了巴洛克的金粉之味，莫名地与身边这位先生那夸张感相辅相成。邓布利多不由微笑了，他可以明白这位格林德沃先生为什么在选酒店的时候放弃了其它更豪华的选择，而进入了这里。

　　侍者将他们领入房间，格林德沃以防万一，还是施了个混淆咒，等这麻瓜乐巅巅地关了门，才看向站在窗前看着街道风影的邓布利多。

　　他还不像一年后，因为家庭突然落下的重担而疲于应对，也不像成年后那更富魅力的性格博得师生的一致喜爱。此时的他还有朝气蓬勃的梦想，有远大的前程，尽管家人因为各种事故，已经失去了当初的亲密，却仍还完整。

　　如果在这个时候，彻底摧毁了他，那么，下一年十六岁的盖勒特将没再有任何阻碍，不再会有心里不能渡过的门，不会再有遗憾与犹豫，只会一往无前。

　　邓布利多这时转过了头，碧蓝如清澈湖水的眼睛看向他，伦敦的雾在他身后形成一道点缀，而金碧辉煌的套房在他面前也黯淡失色。十七岁仍还稚嫩的阿不思，就像春日最明媚的光，像纽蒙迦德外阿尔卑山上最亮的雪景。

　　格林德沃不知不觉已经锁了门，走向他，微俯身轻吻在他额头上。邓布利多以为自己会躲开，但他却不由闭上眼睛。这样的退让，使得格林德沃的吻顺着他的额头滑到他的柔软的脸颊，然后落在温暖的唇上。

　　邓布利多不由抬手握住身边的窗帘，他觉得去搂住对方的脖子或者腰来支撑自己太羞耻了，就算对方自称是他未来的男朋友，但他们说了才没几句话，就如此亲密，何况这里还是酒店，有如幽会一般，这个认知让他更是烧了起来，但他却兴不起要推开对方的意思。

　　格林德沃似乎非常熟悉他的习惯，邓布利多想着，脸就更烫了。这个男人知道如何让他放松，如何让他张开唇，如何用舌尖找到令他战栗腰软的地方，如何勾住他的舌尖，让他忍不住和他搅在一起。

　　男人的喘息声和他微弱的呻吟和在一起，让邓布利多更用力地拽紧了身后的窗帘，而格林德沃握住他拽着窗帘的手腕，将它拉高，连着把这片厚实的布也抬了起来，接着把他们陷于到这片布的遮盖之下，暗下来的光线让他们更加肆无忌惮。

　　亲吻的感觉有这么好么？还是因为面前的人？邓布利多仰起头，回笼的意识让他发现，格林德沃已经放开他的唇，让他呼吸，而亲吻则落在了他的颈侧耳边，他的衬衫最上面的两颗扣子甚至都被拽开了。

　　他不由推推对方的肩膀，这位年长的未来的男朋友才遗憾地从他颈边离开，即使这样，准备离开间，格林德沃的舌尖还在他耳垂下轻舔了一下，邓布利多确定，这人是故意的。

　　但他轻咳一声，正色道：“格林德沃先生，你这样做太不道德了，你现在还不是我的男朋友，即使未来某一天，我们感情非常好，但现在你我还是陌生人，这就像是……”背着未来的我偷情。

　　这句话他虽然没说出口，格林德沃也明白了他的意思，他故作无奈地耸耸肩：“好吧，我的小道德家。”

　　他们现在看上去正常多了，邓布利多悄悄松口气，看格林德沃甚至退到安全距离。麻瓜高级套房的服务实在是好，还有小饼干，水果和气泡酒。格林德沃似乎还不觉得这时候是喝酒的好时机，只是去泡了壶茶。

　　他挥着魔杖泡茶的姿态实在熟练，而且是标准的英式茶，让邓布利多有点好奇：“恕我冒昧，您应该不是英国人？”

　　“我很难说我是哪国人，按照麻瓜的国家分界，我出生的地方曾属于过很多国家。不过我现在住在奥地利。”格林德沃知道他想问什么，坐进单人沙发里，拍拍扶手，示意他也可以坐过来，“放心，我不会越界的，除非你同意。”

　　邓布利多抿了下唇，但还是坐到了他旁边的长沙发上。自己真是太大胆了！他在心里说。因为对方一句话，就跟了过来，就看他施展几个小法术的状态，也可以推测出这位格林德沃先生的魔法水平不低，何况他更年长，经验丰富，就算自己是霍格沃茨百年来最聪明的学生，在这样的人面前，也太自信托大了。

　　可他就是有这个自信，自信这位突然跳出来，自称是他未来男朋友的人，不会伤害他。

　　这个男人在看向自己的眼神中，有着犹豫，深思，调侃，但更多的是，邓布利多能看得出来，那刻意深藏的爱意。但爱，是藏不住的。

　　“你是从，什么时候，哪个时空回来的？”邓布利多首先想到这个问题。

　　“1927年，临近圣诞节。”格林德沃微笑着揭开茶罩，“幸好我们巫师可以通过咒语来调节身体的温度，不用受冬夏的困扰。”

　　“我们，”邓布利多看着他倒茶，轻声犹豫地问：“怎么会成为男朋友？”

　　格林德沃加了两勺糖，把茶递过去，邓布利多一看那个量，就知道这是自己的标准，这是要多熟悉？接着，他听着面前的年长者漫不经心地道：“为了共同的理想，为了我们给巫师界设计的，一个叫‘更伟大的利益’的理想。让我们联手可以统治麻瓜界，统治这个地球。”

　　邓布利多目瞪口呆：“为了这么蠢的想法？”他顿了一下，微皱了皱眉，却又忍不住笑了，“但这么蠢，听上去好像确实是我能想得出来的。”

　　格林德沃略有不悦，但看到他不高兴的表情，这位年轻得多的邓布利多笑得蜷进了沙发，半晌才道：“到底是什么让我觉得你和我可以统治世界？”

　　这句问话让格林德沃一时茫然，他一直以为邓布利多和他一样，野心勃勃，只不过是因为安娜的死，才会让他变得胆小，去躲进一所学校，不肯再面对自己。他当时确实有利用邓布利多的一面，但他觉得，那是因为对方本身就有这个想法，他不过是放大了这一面，并不算利用。但他现在才明白，邓布利多确实有希望别人看到他聪明才智的一面，但他不是非要统治世界。

　　想到这里，他不由嘲讽地笑了，原来邓布利多在未来的一面上，确实从来没有和他站到一起，他的统治，只是因为一时的仇恨，恨当初那几个麻瓜小孩，害了他的妹妹，导致了父亲的监禁，母亲的死亡，以及这位年轻聪明方毕业的学生未展开的梦想。他放大的，只是这点仇恨，而邓布利多对世界没有那么大的野心，难怪在他妹妹死后，他突然开始对保密法那么热衷。

　　他本身就可以大放异彩，并不需要统治世界。即使他窝在霍格沃茨里，也是“伟大的邓布利多”。

　　感觉到他微沉下脸，邓布利多收下了笑意，他敏感地看出这位年长者有点喜怒无常，是不是居上位者都有这个脾气，布莱克校长也是。邓布利多想着，忍不住放柔声音：“你生气了？”他说着，忍不住伸手，轻拍拍这位先生的手背，放低姿态示意他没放在心上。

　　这和十八岁时候的邓布利多一样，每次邓布利多提出他的理念中有什么缺陷，他不高兴时，邓布利多就这样轻轻拍拍他的手背，亲切地叫他：盖尔。

　　格林德沃忍不住反手握住那想手回去的修长手指，然后执到唇边，轻轻吻上他的手指，小声叫他：“阿尔，到我身边来。”

　　对着未来的邓布利多，他再也说不出这句话，因为那场混战，后来的对抗，理念的分道扬镳，他的骄傲让他不会再对邓布利多说这句话，但这时候的阿不思不一样，他们还没有开始，他还可以要求这个年轻的孩子，他还可以迷惑对方。

　　不会是他们在未来吵架了吧？要不然为什么要用时间转换器到这里来找安慰？会不会其实这个人根本没有追到手，只是在未来暗恋不成，然后回到这个时候来诱惑他，希望能改变未来？

　　但邓布利多没办法拒绝，他在这样的力道下被迫般却又心甘情愿地站了起来，几步之中走到格林德沃身边，被他拽得跌坐到他腿上，然后靠进他怀里。他脑子里有诸多告诫，却阻止不了他把手指轻轻触在对方的眉心，小声道：“你为什么生气？没有人告诉你，你生气的时候脸色很可怕吗？”

　　当然没有。他沉下脸的时候，圣徒们自然知道办错了事，他甚至很少发脾气，圣徒们都知道该怎么办，自发就会办到极致，以求他的嘉奖。他在纽蒙迦德顺风顺水，没有人指责他做得不好，做得不对。

　　他去看邓布利多在报纸上对自己的指责，就是没事找气受！回到三十年前更是！

　　他想着，抬头看到邓不利多温柔而担忧的眼神，他心中的不满和愤怒就被龙卷风带走了。

　　他忍不住靠过去，亲吻在这个更年轻邓不利多的唇上。

　　这次没有刚才时间长，只是浅浅地交换了一下，柔软的碰触让人一时沉溺，忘情。在分开时，邓不利多再次于心中哀叹，为什么拒绝不了对方呢？

　　他不安地在格林德沃腿上动了动，想退回到沙发上去，但格林德沃不想放开他。四十多岁的男人现在满脑子想的是：当初怎么没有想到这个角度这么好，让阿尔坐在他腿上讨论问题呢？  
　  
　　他应该义正辞严地推开，从他膝头离开，何况他虽然削瘦，但身高与这个男人并不相差太多，这样太别扭了。邓不利多在心中纠结着，但看到男人注视着自己那专注而温柔的眼睛，他就忘了拒绝的念头，而问起了别的问题。  
　  
　　“谈谈你伟大的利益在未来怎么样？”邓不利多一手被他握在掌心，另一只手索性主动搭在他肩上，自己舒服点。

　　三十年后，更伟大的利益怎么样了呢？格林德沃想着，给他讲自己在离开戈德里克山谷后的际遇：集合自己的信徒，与魔法部的抗击，集会上的演讲。

　　十七岁的邓布利多听得很着迷，虽然他提出了很多反对的意见，但对格林德沃的所作所为，他仍是露出了钦佩与向往。

　　虽然仍是听到了令他不太舒服的内容，但格林德沃突然觉得心理满足了，这时候的阿尔怎么和未来差别那么多，为什么还能支持自己，为什么未来的自己和阿尔就不能这样心平气和地坐在一起，重新讨论一下魔法界和他们的未来？哪怕被阿尔指着自己说有诸多错误？

　他们到底为什么不能再站到一起？他们明明有机会可以并肩站到魔法界的高峰，明明可以成为二十世纪最伟大的一对巫师。

　　“怎么不说了？”邓布利多的手指卷在他头发上，似乎在这个特意维持着浅金色头发都冲向天际的造型上卷出一个个小波浪是非常有趣的事。

　　“我只是感到难过，不是我们互相欺骗，而是我们不再互相信任。”格林德沃轻声说。

　　“可即实被爱的真实炙伤，仍然想握住爱的火种。”他的话虽然让邓布利多惊讶，但更快的，他微偏头笑了，反驳般调侃。

　　格林德沃看着他，眼睛里露出惊奇。他一直以为他爱的是邓布利多的才华，野心，因为他这样才能与自己比肩。他讨厌对方的善良，软弱，认为那是他们之间的累赘。

　　但若邓布利多没有这份柔软的善良，他的野心只是一份平庸自大的追求，他的才华不过是如千万聪明巫师一样，时间一到，自然凋零。而正是因为这份柔软，这份善良，让他的才华与野心演变成了一种智慧。那是阿不思·邓布利多有别于这世间所有人的地方。

　　如果当初他是个一听到伟大未来就抛下弟妹和自己走了的巫师，纵使他有万千才华，在他格林德沃心中，这个人不过就是一个聪明点的圣徒，根本不值得他去花心思。

　　若邓布利多不是这样一个矛盾的人，格林德沃怎么会为对他念念不忘，甚至用时间转换器把自己送回到遥远的过去。

　　他心中再痛恨邓布利多挡了他的路，再气对方不肯站到自己这一边，说到底，是因为，这枝从戈德里克山谷里成长起来的树苗，也生生在扎根在他的心中。

　　“如果我在未来做错了事，还不声不响地一走了之，你会怎么办，阿尔？”格林德沃忍不住轻声问。

　　这是一个陷阱，充满了诱惑，但邓布利多还是软声道：“那我会等着你，等你来向我解释，再来决定下一步。”

　　他以为邓布利多恨着他，他们之间明争暗斗，二十几年却面也不见，他以为邓布利多根本再也不想理他了，因为自己曾经对他的弟弟施过不可饶恕的咒语，因为他的妹妹为他们的一时疏忽而埋葬。

　　原来他还等在原地，在等自己的一个解释，等着自己陪在他身边，渡过最阴暗的时光。

　　在格林德沃明白过来前，他已经把这个年轻的阿尔搂进怀里，用力地亲吻在他的唇上。这个亲吻来得太强烈，比起他们方才浅浅的交换和最初那个诱惑性的吻都不相同，这个吻就是为了吞噬，为了占有，为了标记。

　　邓布利多喘着气，想推开他，但他不知道格林德沃为什么那么有力气。明明他看上去也不算是很强壮的人，但是他一把将自己抱了起来，扔进了酒店那豪华的四柱床上。

　　为了方便而穿了一身麻瓜衣服的邓布利多不知道要如何挡开这个男人纠缠在自己衣扣上的手指，他蜷起四肢，手指轻推在对方的肩上，却没有办法撼动对方分毫。最佳的方式，应该是立刻抽出魔杖给他点教训，但邓布利多根本没有想到这一点，反而只是纯用力气来动摇对方，却被攻陷得更深。

　　他确实是了解自己，邓布利多在舌尖都被吮麻了的时候，竟还有心思想这件事。这个男人非常熟悉自己身体的每一寸，他甚至知道自己衣扣和袖扣系起来的习惯，所以很容易就可以解开，轻松地将剥鸡蛋壳。他也知道自己哪个地方最敏感，亲吻和爱抚都让他周身颤栗。

　　他艰难地在亲吻的缝隙中道：“格林德沃先生……”

　　“盖勒特，或者，更亲密点也行。”格林德沃纠正着他。

　　他的声音温柔，带着诱惑，邓布利多不由顺着他轻道：“盖勒特，”他喊出来以后，才发现自己的声音如此陌生，他从来没想过自己的声音里还可以如此地甜软，听着就让他脸红。而且他看到格林德沃的眼神都变了，心里暗叫不好，才想撑着手肘逃开，却已经来不及。

　　格林德沃的手指抚到他腰背之上，让他不由软了腰，只能顺着他的拥抱贴到他怀里，微仰起头，任他的亲吻顺着下巴一个个种到他的颈间，他气息不匀地道：“盖勒特，我们这样，不对……”

　　知道他在忌惮什么，格林德沃诱哄地说：“阿尔，你就是他，你就是未来的阿不思·邓布利多。无论在哪一个时空，我都属于你。”

　　无论在何时，无论在哪一个时空，这个人都属于他。邓布利多忍不住为这个想法着迷。他们在第一面，都会迅速吸引，就像两簇火苗，终要合一，无法抗拒。

　　但这太快了，他仍是忍不住道：“你说了，除非我同意……”

　　格林德沃亲吻着他柔软的面庞，细嫩的颈项，低声道：“你要拒绝我吗，我的阿尔？”

　　拒绝吗？邓布利多张大眼睛，看向男人温柔的眼睛，那温柔之后，看着强悍却隐藏着退却的悲哀。他看着四柱床上的床幔的花纹，终于放开自己，环住对方的肩。他知道这要怎么做，作为一个看过许多书的人，他确实知道流程，他知道男人会探索他最隐私的地方，然后打开他身体……想到那一刻，他腰不由颤了一下，因为这个男人迫不及待地将手指放进了他体内。

　　面前的人并没有闭上眼睛，格林德沃看着他，就像看着当初十八岁时和他半夜在自己房间中聊天聊着就亲到一起，然后从对双方智力的探索变成了互相身体的探索。那时候邓布利多也是如此，睁着一双蓝眼睛看着他。这位霍格沃茨的天才不是不觉得羞耻，但他就是要这样，让自己清醒地意识到，自己如何沦陷。

　　他看着这双蓝眼睛越来越湿，有如他手指正探索的地方。亲吻着这个小恋人，他低声轻笑：“阿尔，你好软。”

　　邓布利多不由埋怨地看了他一眼，却不知道自己那眼神落入面前人眼中，只余勾魂的嗔怪，毫无任何威力。接着，他感觉自己的膝盖被打开，然后比手指更粗的，男人的性器强力地填入他身体中。他喉间微动了动，有一瞬间，他不知道自己到底叫出声没有，但这种怪异感让他觉得自己身上细细地覆上一层汗。

　　“我们以后，会经常……”他无意识地问。

　　“会，会经常这样。”有点故意，但非常笃定的声音在他耳边响起。

　　邓布利多皱起眉，小声抱怨着：“那我一定很爱你。”

　　格林德沃几乎失笑了，但暖流冲入他的心中，他很久没有这样的体会，让他控制不住，狠狠地撞进这具年轻的身体里，看对方无法处理这样的情欲。他抚过对方额前的头发，轻轻地亲吻在他光洁的额头上，低声道：“因为我也很爱你。”

　　他说完，连自己都微微一怔。他以为，他再也不会如此真情实感地说出这句话。他对许多圣徒说过爱，说过为爱而战，但他心底早就对这个词失去了反应。然而此时，他久违地感受到了他曾讥讽为短时魔法反应的情绪。

　　爱与被爱，如此美好。他以为他把一切天真的美好，幼稚的期待都抛进了时光，开始真正享受现实给予的风霜，并从中取得乐趣。但现实告诉他，这些从未从他身上远离。这让他一时有点失控，而这些失控，变成了情欲，放入了面前人体内。

　　就像邓布利多想的，他太清楚这具身体，他太明白要如何给予它极致的享受，在最初的不适与微疼过去后，他开始按照记忆中所熟知的步伐，让这具身体开始体味，成年人的游戏有多么甜蜜。

　　快感从腰椎上累积，邓布利多急促地呼吸着，无意识地伸出手，握住床头的栏杆以抵抗这未知的感官刺激，他更没想到的是，原来他们确实可以从这样的性爱中得到无上快感，就像书上说得一样，尽管书本里讽刺这是堕落，然后邓布利多对这样的描述不以为然。

　　他想抓住什么，格林德沃就像明白他的思维一样，握住他的手，探到自己身上。邓布利多在欲望的颠沛之中，忍不住责怪地掐了他一把，但很快地，他的手指沿着这具肉体的蜿蜒曲线，忍不住沦陷。

　　他们亲吻，就像对方的唇齿中最甜美的蜜糖。他们四肢纠缠，就像恨不得要把自己黏在对方身上，从此不再放开。

　　巅峰到来时，激烈的情绪下，他却觉得停靠在最安心的港湾。

　　他们在拥抱中小声地聊着天，激情让他们昏昏欲睡，但这睡眠并不持久，很快他们再次醒来，格林德沃诱导着这只刚出壳刚体会到欲望美好的小凤凰坐到身上，自主地寻找着快乐。

　　他那么聪明，很快就知道如何撑着男人的肩，上下起伏着，找到让他与这个男人都舒服的平衡点，那曾经不好意思宣之于口的呻吟很快破碎地从喉间逸出，然后在男人的教导下，变成放肆。

　　时光似乎颠倒，他们甚至忘记了外世，直到晚间，邓布利多有气无力地道：“我饿了。”

　　格林德沃忍不住笑出声来，对他这样毫无同情的笑声，邓布利多在被子下轻轻用脚趾踢了他一下，那有如调情的警告让格林德沃按住他的不安分的腿道：“既然饿了，就别乱动，否则我会怀疑你哪儿饿了。”

　　无耻！邓布利多在心里哼着！看着男人先收拾利落，再把他从被子里拽出来，牵着他去享受美食。

　　伦敦的麻瓜餐厅里也有非常讲究的美食，奶油浓汤，鲑鱼沙拉，丰嫩的小羊板，汁水鲜美的牡蛎，浇了覆盆子酱的冰激淋配着松软的蛋糕，邓布利多决定先把自己的体力补回来再说。

　　倒是格林德沃对所有美味浅尝辄止，他只是握着酒杯，更有兴趣看着年轻的阿不思还主充满活力，对美食的兴趣超过对甜食的兴趣。

　　消耗得太多就会导致吃得太多，为了健康，他们在夜色的雾中挽着手臂散步消食，邓布利多突然想起什么般道：“你为什么要回来看我？看着未来的我还不满足吗？”

　　格林德沃的脚步不经意地错乱了一拍，但很快，他调整了过来，漫不经心地道：“我们冷战了。”

　　邓布利多惊讶地看向他：“就因为我们冷战了？”这么幼稚？！

　　当然不是，格林德沃心想，若只是因为冷战这么简单，我发誓，三分钟之后，你就可以放我进门。但我们之间，有一道不可弥补的鸿沟。不止在阿利安娜，不止在他悄然离开，不止在他们的理念开始背道而驰，而是越来越多的分歧，越来越多的人为了他们曾经的理想，将生命填进了这道鸿沟。

　　他站定脚步，转头看向邓布利多，突然下定的决心让他微微笑了，在邓布利多不好的预感中，他道：“阿不思，我确实不是一个最佳的伴侣。我们认识才两个月，你妹妹就死在了我们的争执中。你知道你妹妹是什么。所以，等你在应有的时间见到我的时候，离我远一点。”

　　他们到最后，也不敢去追求，到底是谁的咒语击中了那个小姑娘。但无论是谁，都无法改变，他们之间的鸿沟。既然如此，不如不爱。  
　  
　　邓布利多一时失语，他盯着近在咫尺的人，听着他接着说道：“你明年毕业了以后，就赶快回家，别和那条小狗狗策划什么环球冒险。你妈妈年纪大了，控制不住安娜了。”

　　他口袋里有东西亮了起来，那是他早设计好的时间转换器。他们分别的时间到了。

　　他原本是想来摧毁尚年轻的邓布利多，甚至就算和他突然发生了一夜之情，也应该用一忘皆空消除掉，但他做不倒。他在时间转换器的亮光中，微低头，轻轻吻在邓布利多的面颊上：“再见，吾爱。”

　　说不定，我们可以各自走上坦途，然后，谁都不再有遗憾。

　　邓布利多伸出手去，想给他一个拥抱，想和他说，放心，我不会让我们走到那一步的，但时间转换器很快就将面前的男人带回了他应有的时空，邓布利多伸着手，只留下空气，和指间男人残余的温度。

　　他望着空旷的伦敦街头，眨眨眼，在想自己是不是只是做了一个梦，但他很快地微微笑了起来。想着男人留给他的消息，邓布利多觉得，世界不会走到那一步。

　　三十年后伦敦街头，格林德沃看着这空旷的大街，垂下的眼睛中露出讽刺的笑意，瞬间幻影称形，将自己送回到纽蒙迦德。

　　若世界那么容易被改变，巫师们早就用时间转换器改变了诸多遗憾，他相信，就算他如此提，就算他和邓布利多在注定的时空中见面，就算他把未来摊给了邓布利多，他们的未来也不可能改变。他们的性格中，有不可避免的冲动。

　　时间的旅行让他还是消耗太多，格林德沃将自己放空，倒在那张精美的床上，困顿将他很快拽入梦乡。只有在梦里，邓布利多和他避开了一切，走向了美好的未来。

　　阳光照到他脸上，终于把他唤醒时，他眨眨眼，边让大脑恢复活力，边想着今天应该做些什么时，他眼角的余光看到了一个熟悉的人影坐在床边正在看书，看到他醒了，留着赤褐色长发的教授放下书本，饶有兴味地道：“看来时空旅行确实费力，你睡了很久。”

　　格林德沃没有动，他只是有点茫然地看着邓布利多，不明白他为什么会在这里。没想到邓布利多站起身，轻快地走过来，坐到床边，微歪着头看他：“了不起，为了个冷战，就回到三十年前去修改历史。你对自己也太自信了，盖尔。就不怕自己会陷入时间线里出不来吗？”

　他不会真的修改了历史吧？他有这么幸运吗？

　　“你做了什么？”格林德沃感到有点回不过神，甚至他幼稚地在被子里掐了自己一把，非常疼，这让他确定现在的谈话不是在做梦。

　　“没什么，按你的要求，保护好我妈妈和安娜，然后在见到你后，把你看得严点，别让你胡闹。”

　　格林德沃突然想到自己前一晚做的梦，那梦境其实不是梦境，是他在用时间转换器回去后，邓布利多基于他的警告，而修改了的过去，这让他在梦中经历了一条新的时空线，让他和邓布利多有了一个新的可能。

　　邓布利多还在不客气地数落着他为了个冷战就做这么危险的事，虽然感谢他的警告救了他妈妈与安娜，但是哪有这么胡闹的，幸好新时空里的盖勒特他一直都看得很严。

　　格林德沃却若有所思：魔法，尤其时空魔法，还有很多探讨的余地。

　　但现在真的不是想这个的时候，格林德沃突然抓住邓布利多的手腕，将他拉向了自己。一时不察的邓布利多摔进了他怀里，但他来不及恼怒，看到格林德沃的眼睛，他不由眨眨眼，抿着唇露出一个调皮的笑意：“你是想再感受一下，现在的我，和十七岁有什么区别吗？”

　　“你要拒绝我吗？”格林德沃问出了同样的话，这句话他前一晚刚问过，但对于面前的人，却是三十年前的话了。

　　“如你所愿，吾爱。”邓布利多撑着他的肩，轻轻地将吻落在他唇上。

　　二十九年前，刚帮着母亲安顿好妹妹的邓布利多听到了巴沙特在门外敲门的声音，他拉开门，一眼就看到了他的好邻居巴沙特身后的金发年轻人，对方那不情愿的眼神浮在一双他熟悉的眼睛里，让邓布利多不由露出了微笑。

　　看到他的微笑，年轻的盖勒特·格林德沃一时怔忡，那双看上去就透着聪明与智慧的蓝眼睛，让他不由想更亲近，他在自己姑婆的介绍下，像蓝眼睛的主人伸出了手，两个年轻的人命运在这里交握，重写。

　　他还没想到，因为未来的他，自己将和面前的年轻人有一个了不起的事业，同时，有一个起伏刺激的感情人生。

　　  
————————  
“我只是感到难过，不是我们互相欺骗，而是我们不再互相信任。”改自尼采

“可即实被爱的真实炙伤，仍然想握住爱的火种。”改自王尔德


	3. 毁灭（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个老盖想报复却自此反悔的开端

　　  
　拿到战争处置委员会的通知书时，邓布利多看了几遍，都怀疑这是委员会为了推卸监管责任而给自己出的难题。他特意去和威森加摩的轮职主席去讨论了这件事，但对方一看到他拿着这张纸就困惑地道：“这是古灵阁自动执行生效，按照格林德沃早就立好的遗嘱，一但他被人战败，或死亡，其它财产另有处置，唯有纽蒙迦德会自动转到你的名下。”轮职主席甚至颇有深意地打量着他，“其实他的遗嘱我们也拿到了，如果他不是因为战败而财产充公，而是单纯死亡的许话，他的七成财产都写的是你的名字。你要影印版吗？”

　　轮职主席说着，把一份复制品从抽屉里拿出来，放到他面前，边玩笑地道：“收缴的同事还说你没杀了他真是亏大了。执法部说你们曾经亲如兄弟，我们现在可以理解了。”

　　邓布利多管不了亏不亏，他快速地扫了一眼那些遗嘱内容，铁青着脸挥挥手，纸张折成块飘进他大衣口袋中，他向老朋友僵硬地点点头，趁着今天休假，直接去了纽蒙迦德。

　　魔法消耗咒在最初的时候最让人难以忍受，虽然他自己没有体会过，但根据书中记载，将巫师的魔法强行收走，会让对方受到极大的削弱，甚至性格大变。威森加摩曾经建议用摄魂怪看守，但邓布利多拒绝了。他最初想的是，精通黑魔法的格林德沃恐怕是能连摄魂怪都收到麾下，后来想想，实在是他为格林德沃找的借口罢了。何况对方若真想用这么低级的手段，早就用了，哪会等到现在。

　　他推开房门，在这座他费心布置过的房间里，对方几乎将手边能破坏的东西全部砸光撕碎。邓布利多一踏进这片区域，看到的就是一片狼藉。木制的家具大部分都缺胳膊少腿，精致的瓷器现在变成了扎人的裂块，纸制品更是变成了雪花碎片。

　　听到推门声，站在窗前的格林德沃转过头来，看到他，脸上的讽刺意味毫无掩饰：“教授，您真有闲情。”

　　邓布利多站在门边，半晌才关下定决心关上门，走进屋里，他边走边挥着魔杖，修复一新的咒语让屋里的碎块飘起来，迅速拼接到一起，恢复到原本的模样，等房间终于再现秩序时，他才对格林德沃道：“我接到一个有关你的通知？”

　　“什么通知？我在你设置的消耗魔法下忍无可忍大发雷霆终于失色不复当初？”格林德沃偏着头，轻佻地道。

　　邓布利多没有接话，只是看向他的手指，在和自己说话间，他的手指紧紧抠在窗台的边沿上，手背上的青筋几乎浮起，强行克制不止让他的手指都因为用力而有些发抖，也让他本就没有太多血色的脸显得更为苍白。

　　黑魔法的反噬。

　　邓布利多别过头去，愤怒与心疼交错在他心头，让他不知道接下的话应该用什么立场来问，但他还是从口袋里拿出那两张纸递到格林德沃面前，尽量让自己看上去冷淡无情：“请你解释一下。”

　　格林德沃扫了一眼，眉间微挑：“古灵阁的效率还是高。可惜你把我的财产充公做了赔偿款，否则你现在也算魔法界的富豪了。”

　　邓布利多深吸一口气，压下心中的愤怒，才能用平稳的语气道：“我不稀罕这些。”

　　格林德沃没有再接话，他只是靠在窗边打量着他，他的眼睛里深不可测，即使在现在他并不占上锋的情况下，格林德沃也让邓布利多想避开。他或者只是在想这位多年不见的，算是前男友的人怎么如此麻烦，但也可能在想，怎么能给这位前男友再添点麻烦。

　　很快，格林德沃垂下眼睛：“不如我们喝点东西再谈。”

　　“我没有这个心情……”邓布利多想拒绝。

　　但格林德沃竖起食指，在唇边轻轻点了点，打断了他，示意他不用说那么多，然后召唤了这里仅剩的家养小精灵，让莱克送点酒来：“记得给我威士忌，而给我们的好教授来点香槟，找点老年份的，否则他喝不惯。”

　　小精灵消失后，格林德沃离开窗前，走到他身边，向他伸出手。他可以转身就走，但是，邓布利多无奈地叹口气，他的手像有自我意识一般，挽住对方，走向一边的小客厅。

　　被他护送着坐到小几旁边，莱克早就把酒送到他们面前，格林德沃拒绝了莱克帮他们开酒的服务，而是自己拽开了木塞，将香槟倒入醒酒器，在这个期间，他将一杯威士忌一口喝干，像是用来缓解身体里因为消耗而生起的不适。

　　他们什么都没有说，沉默感染了他们，让他们都陷入无声之中，即使他们各有打算，各有目的，却还是各缄其口。半晌，格林德沃回身，把香槟递给他，懒洋洋地道：“来，尝尝吧。这现在算是你的财产了。”

　　邓布利多接过杯子，小小地啜了一口，然后看到格林德沃靠进他对面的小沙发里，基本两三口就喝掉一杯威士忌，似乎酒精才能压住他被魔法反噬，魔力消耗的焦灼。这让他也忍不住焦虑起来，生生喝下一大口后，他才道：“现在可以解释了吗？”

　　“有什么好解释的，一时兴起，前情难忘，何况，就算你拿着，你又能做什么？纽蒙迦德现在是一座监狱，只关着我，如果你不想见我，你可以把这份声明连同地契一起收藏到我死。当然，如果我死了，你或许可以像麻瓜一样，把这里改成，他们叫什么来着？”格林德沃装模作样地想了想，以故作恍然地道，“哦，对，战争博物馆！反正你那么喜欢麻瓜。”

　　“我不是……”邓布利多又喝了一大口，香槟杯基本见了底，他自己拿过放在冰桶里的醒酒瓶，给自己又倒了一大杯。

　　“对，你不是喜欢麻瓜，你只是想证明，你以前有多蠢地犯过错误！你想证明你和我没关系了！你想证明你以后可以做个好人！然后，你看看你现在，和以前一样！不过是从一条错误的道路，走向另一条！”格林德沃咬牙切齿地道。

　　他的圣徒们绝对不会想到，这个对着敌人都能温柔说话的先生，此时对着前男友，却又如即将爆发的火山。

　　人，总是对陌生人客气，却对亲近的人过于严苛。因为每个人都认为，陌生人与自己无关，而亲近的人却会和自己共度未来，总是想把亲近的人塑造成他们想要的模样，却忘记了，再亲近的人，也与陌生人一样，拥有个人意志。

　　邓布利多深思中，再喝掉一杯香槟，伸手去倒第三杯，在冰桶中放着越发冰凉的香槟让他终于冷静下来，只是看着格林德沃沉着脸瞪着自己，慢慢地喝着自己杯中的酒。

　　沉默再次如一条不间断的河流浮在了他们之间，但奇怪的时，邓布利多想，这么多年，他居然觉得沉默才是他们之间最佳的相处方式，而不是像少年时代，那么多要交流的话题和内容，或者他们一生的话，都在那两个月内说完了。

　　或者格林德沃说得对，这些问题没什么好问的，他立这种遗嘱，也许是旧情未了，也许一时兴起，无论是哪一种，都附和他的性格，他们之间，不应该再谈感情，也没有什么可谈。

　他还爱着，不算羞耻，如果格林德沃也还爱着，算他们在心意上有所善终。无论是否还爱，无论还能爱多久，他们也没有未来。

　　他们的未来早就断送在了许多年前，当格林德沃的手段越来越强硬，当他的组织让第一个无辜的人送命时。

　　就到这里吧，邓布利多喝完杯底最后一点酒，甜香入唇，沾舌化成无尽的苦涩。自己的心意在决战前已经发给了他，而他的心意也在这张遗嘱皆尽体现。

　　就到这里吧，即使在生活中，没有办法让爱情得到果实，但心灵上，他们也没有遗憾，为他们这点爱情保留最后的体面，就好了。

　　他想着，想开口说话，但看到面前格林德沃若有所思盯着香槟的表情，他心中突然微寒，指尖酥麻的效果渐渐染上四肢，他原本以为只是冰太凉，现在仔细考虑却并非如此，他心底一点生气的情绪都生不出来，苦笑着问：“你做了什么？”

　　格林德沃此时也消了怒意，反而有点懒散地道：“没什么，只是以前研究过的魔药，我一直觉得是无稽之谈，但现在试试也无妨。”

　　小腹传来的执意让邓布利多觉得腰背上腾起了细细的汗意，他不由轻喘一声，嘲笑道：“你居然还研究这种东西。”

　　“亲爱的，他的药效不是你猜测的那种，这是副作用，或者说，必然的过程。”格林德沃却没有走过去，反而继续喝着他的威士忌，不屑地道，“我们之间，可不需要那些下三滥的手段。”

　　“不经我的同意对我下魔药，还不算下三滥？阁下对这个词的定义确实超乎我的想象！”太热了，邓布利多克制住自己渐渐急促的喘息里甜腻声音，用力讽刺。

　　格林德沃现在倒不着急了，像是能把这样的他放到药效尽失一样，当然，他知道，对方只是在等更成熟的时刻。看他靠在沙发里，魔法都被压制住，情欲渐渐蒸腾，格林德沃才慢慢道：“只是和你友好地做个实验，亲爱的，我们很久没有一起实验过，可能你不太记得流程了。”

　　“我还没老到记性差得忘记实验流程的程度！”邓布利多冰冷地道，却觉得自己像虚张声势，最终不由抿了抿唇，但看到格林德沃站起来向他走过来的时候，他还是忍不住惊慌。

　　又不是没做过，了不起当被发疯的龙咬了一口！

　　他甚至分神想了一下被龙咬一下和同格林德沃来一发之间有多少相似处，但当格林德沃把他横抱起来时，他还是觉得，宁愿让龙咬一口，以及，没想到这家伙看上去瘦了，力气居然还不小！

　　把他抱回卧室的途中，格林德沃用一种温柔的语调告诫他：“你对人太不设防了，以后我要是不在你身边，你可不要这么大意！”

　　邓布利多几乎要气笑了，他索性闭上眼睛，不想回答这句话！他身边有一个盖勒特·格林德沃就够了！哪儿来的那么多危险人物需要他设防。

　　等他后背接触到床板时，他再睁开眼睛，冰冷地道：“你要做什么快点做。”

　　面对他寒冰的态度，格林德沃居然微微笑了：“你很着急？这个药的副作用有这么大？”

　　邓布利多反唇相讥：“你自己研发的你不知道？”

　　格林德沃解着他的扣子，摇摇头：“我说了，这是副作用，我确实不知道它效果这么强烈。”

　　副作用是燃起情欲，正作用是什么？

　　他虽然不能动，脑子里倒还在转，而格林德沃已经抽开他的衬衫，将手掌轻轻覆在他的小腹上。

　　真凉！邓布利多忍不住微打了个寒颤，心想：他手怎么这么凉？因为魔法消耗吗？

　　一股热意很快从他手掌覆盖的地方升起，格林德沃还在往里面施展附加咒语，这让让邓布利多忘记了消耗的问题，身体内部的需求让他觉得血管都涨痛起来。

　　他不想再开口，只能咬住唇强行克制，心理狠狠咒骂：如果他能动，早就把这个人掀翻了！打翻了以后呢？他茫然地想，是夺门而逃还是……

　　他喘着气，把自己脑中骑在面前人身上羞耻的场面删掉，硬生生地别过头去，但格林德沃的手指慢慢划过他的小腹，划过他已经涨硬到无可复加的顶端，他以为在药物的催动下，他会直接射出来，然而并没有，欲望生生被截停，让他脑子里几乎空白了一刻，身体里叫嚣的本能让他疼得几乎想蜷起来却因为药物的麻痹而不得不摊在原地。

　　他睁着眼睛，一时不能聚焦，等他终于凝起神时，他看到格林德沃皱紧了眉头，慌张甚至紧张少见地浮在这个人的脸上。

　　“你也不知道它的效果？”看他略惊慌的态度，邓布利多喘着气轻声问，“这可是实验大忌。”

　　“我知道它能干什么，只是能做到什么程序我不清楚而已。”面前人本能地反驳。

　　对，你永远都对！邓布利多哼笑了一声。

　　听他不屑一顾的声音，格林德沃不由咬牙道：“我发过誓，不会伤害你，哪像你……”

　　“你派来偷袭我的人算什么？现在你在做什么？我还没死所以你算没伤害我是吗？”邓布利多猛然说，他发现说话有一个好处，可以分散他的注意，不要集中在无法消散的欲望和因此引起的疼痛上。

　　他的问话让格林德沃一时住了嘴，最后怏怏地拖长声音道：“对，你永远都对！”

　　他的话让邓布利多微怔，然后不由失笑，他们对双方的抱怨几乎一模一样。

　　即使不断的说话，邓布利多觉得自己能保持清醒的时间也不长了，他不由轻声抱怨：“别废话了！”他话说完就听到对面的人嗤笑了一声，便抱怨地横了对方一眼，没想到格林德沃眼睛里闪过怀念的情绪，在他还没读懂那些情绪之前，亲吻落到他唇上。

　　尽管四肢发软，但他舌头还能动。格林德沃的亲吻一开始还比较温柔，但当邓布利多先伸出舌尖轻轻舔了他一下，他们之间突然就失控了。

　　明明分开那么多年，居然还能很熟悉对方的身体，这让他们一时都有点恍惚。那些关于性的许多习惯，因对方而生，再没有被取代。

　　这个认知让他们无法再控制压在心底的冲动，那些复杂的温柔的前戏被格林德沃扔到了脑后，他用力咬在邓布利多的颈上，换到他呻吟的反馈，从床头置物柜里找出一瓶芳香油，本来是用来醒神的嗅瓶被他用力捏碎，玻璃片甩到地上，油则沾到他手上，探入他许久都没有机会进入的秘地。

　　太久没有被打开的身体到底干涩，却也很快向欲望屈服，体内烧得邓布利多脑子都要断了，他咬在唇边，希望维持清醒，却也是徒劳。夺走他力气的魔药正在消退，却也没有让他有足够的力气推开身上的人，或者，缠到对方身上。

　　在打开他身体的同时，格林德沃也没有放弃亲吻与爱抚。但他与其说是在亲密，不如说是泄愤。他咬下去的力气不小，让不能动的人发出不满的哼声。这个声音似乎让他突然得到了满足，他的亲吻变得轻柔起来。

　　激烈与温柔的交错，让邓布利多越发的不耐烦，他再次催促：“你能不能别浪费时间！”

　　好好好，战俘是没有选择权的。格林德沃嘀咕着说，再次亲了亲他的唇，手掌贴在他腿根上。

　　我就不应该好心，还给他留了一些活动空间！我就应该把他关到高塔上，家徒四壁！让他对着空墙像阿兹卡班的囚犯一样，只能用指甲用力在墙上划道来记时！

　　被性器撑开的感觉陌生到让他怀疑自己是否曾经和这个男人有过如此亲密的过往，脑子里却因为他刚才嘀咕的话而产生错乱的思维，好像他的灵魂冷静地坐在床幔边上看着自己同曾经的敌人搅和不清，而身体却自发放弃一切，恨不得在这个四柱上到天荒地老。

　　不适只有一瞬间，拖了很久的欲望需要更深的满足，被用力撞在身体欲望的核心上，他很快就脑子发热，几乎尖叫出声。

　　然而他清晰地感觉到自己应该达到了高潮，事实上，他却没有射精。小腹里有一股魔法，牵扯着他，要求着更多。它要的不是高潮，而是他也不知道的东西。

　　心理上高潮的崩溃与生理上高潮的截流让他终于能恢复些力气的手臂抬了起来，用力掐在格林德沃的腰上。对方终于小声地安抚在亲在他的唇上：“你等一下，一会儿应该就好了。”

　　受折磨的不是你！邓布利多无声地张张嘴，他发不出声音，内脏中无形的火烧干了他的声音，如果他能有力气，他真得想放弃理智和姿态，狠狠地把格林德沃揍一顿！这让他突然想到，是不是魔法消耗咒语在人身体里引起的痛苦也是如此？

　　所以他并不是真的还爱，想旧情重温，只是一种报复是吗？邓布利多心中有点绝望地想。

　　他用力抓着格林德沃，像是催促他快点，再快点，能让他快点从这种深渊中脱离。这是最后一次，以后再也不用见面，再也不用伤神。他恢复体力后，四肢不自住地缠在对方身上，紧紧搂着对方的脖子，小腿勾在对方的腰上，渴求着更多，感受着格林德沃用力在他体力摩擦撞击，导出他许久，甚至几十年都没有过的情潮与失态。

　　他们忘记了这是实验，或者别的，用力的亲吻，抵死地纠缠，手掌抚在对方的胸前背后，这与他们少年时代的记忆完全不一样，又完全一样。是他们曾在梦里梦过多次，真正碰触起来，比梦中更苦涩又更甜蜜。

　　伴随着男人终于在他体内释放，他也得到了期待以久的，伴随着疼痛和延迟，却无与伦比快感的真正高潮。他脱力地盯着床幔上的花纹，就听着格林德沃在吻在他耳畔后，轻声道：“我要是能，”他说到一半，又突然停止。

　　邓布利多转过头去，看那双浅到几乎看不出来金色的睫毛垂下来挡住眼睛，男人退出他的身体，翻身下床，背对着他，整理起衣服。邓布利多却读懂了他没有说出来的话：如果当初他们能下狠心，直接杀了对方，就不用像现在一样互相折磨了，是不是？

　　爱不起，放不下，舍不得。

　　他眨眨自己微湿的眼睛，控制着自己不要情绪外显，只是冷淡地用沙哑的声音问道：“你到底要实验什么。”

　　整理好衣服也整理好情绪的格林德沃转过头来，不当一回事地道：“如果这个实验真的成功，大概我们能有一个孩子。”说着，他偏偏头，眼睛里露出嘲讽的笑意，“谁知道呢，毕竟只是一个理论，从来没有人成功过。”

　　所以他无法得到高潮，因为魔法和魔药结合起来，需要从他体内得到一定量的精子从而和格林德沃相结合，以保证得到一个新生命。邓布利多把手掌放到自己的小腹上，有点无奈地笑了：“这不可能。”

　　他大概明白这个理论，为无法生育的夫妻而制造的魔药与魔法，但是他们两个男性，就算经过改良的魔法，恐怕也无法成功。

　　格林德沃站进了光里，他的表情便更无法看清，只见他看着自己的手掌，平淡地道：“或许吧。反正我大部分魔法都用在这个咒语上了，以后我的魔法就停在你身体里，你可以，”他说着，抬起头，唇角轻轻勾起来，“做个纪念。而且，也不用再担心，我有能力跑出去了。”

　　恢复了大部分体力的邓布利多撑起自己，披上了衬衫，看着他靠在窄小窗前孤单的身影，强迫自己压下心中的怜惜与疼痛，木着脸穿好衣服，用公事公办的声音道：“希望你能在关押期间，明白自己到底做错了什么。”

　　这话格林德沃回过头来，露出更的嘲讽，他张张嘴，却还是咽下了大部分的话，只是用浅浅的笑声拖长调道：“再见，教授。”

　　邓布利多退开了几步，离开这个房间，却在最后，忍不住用力地甩上了门。

　　格林德沃轻笑了，最终他笑的声音越来越大，似乎在嘲笑自己是傻瓜，也似乎在嘲笑他爱的人多么愚蠢。

　　他觉得自己没有什么可忏悔，让人失望，或对人失望，伤害他人或被他人伤害，这就是人的本质，即使是巫师，也不可避免。

　　直到一年多后，他收到一封信，这封信并不是邓布利多寄给他的，而是阿利安娜。对方只简单地写了几行字：“我哥哥为了他，在病床上躺到现在。目前父子平安，勿念。”

　　他看到父子平安这几个字的时候，眼睛突然睁大，信里面明显还有别的东西，他用力倒出来，是一张照片，可爱的婴儿张着眼睛，有一双如邓布利多一样湛蓝的眼睛，脸上的轮廓却与他小时候的照片几乎一模一样。

　　他盯着这个可爱的，面对相机时还很茫然的孩子，手微微发抖，几乎握不住照片，半晌终于把自己的脸埋在照片里。

　　“我的罪过淹没了我的头，如同重担叫我担当不起。我已经麻木，完全崩溃。”  
　　“破碎伤痛的心，你必不轻看”  
　　“他深知我的本质，记得我不过是尘土。”  
　　　　　　《圣经·诗篇》


	4. [GGAD/童话系列番外]　毁灭（下４）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和解

　　这句话让他们俩同时沉默了，过了一会儿，邓布利多突然笑了：“我有时候在想，”

　　格林德沃把他的话接了下去：“这句话到底是真心还是一个陷阱。”他说着，竟也笑起来，比起邓布利多笑着的时候依旧看着年轻英俊，他的笑意总带着几分苍白灰败，他边笑边道：“你儿子肯定不会怀疑这句话的。”

　　是啊，小孩子肯定不会怀疑任何夸奖，甚至在他十七岁的时候，他也不会怀疑面前人的任何夸奖。但三十多年了，他们长大了，经历了世界的漩涡，再站到彼此面前时，虽然没有欺骗，却因为成长而很难信任。

　　“真相永远是可怕的，谨慎一点好。”格林德沃懒洋洋地靠坐在沙发里。

　　邓布利多喃喃地道：“我只是在想，如果对方信任我，我却总是没有把全部的信任交托出去。”而且，他心里同时想着，对方并没有认为奥睿是“我们的儿子”，而是“你儿子”。

　　“坐在你的位置，如果你把全部的信任交托出去，你的计划就会失败。毕竟你再聪明，敌人总是狡猾的，你也不知道你信任的人会不会出卖你。”格林德沃似乎很有耐心和他聊这些。

　　“人生不是下棋，信任一个人，难道不应该相信他会做到吗？”邓布利多反驳，“我们隐瞒的目的不是为了摆弄对方的道路，而是为了能让对方自己找到最合适的路线。”

　　“那和指导别人下棋也没什么区别。阿不思，人生的博弈不是你说停止就可以，不是你想尊重棋盘上的人就可以。首先对方要把自己当成人，而不是当成一个棋子。而如果他自己都没有挣脱命运的希望，就算你不摆布他，别人也会摆布他。”格林德沃总有那么多道理。

　　“那我应该做的，就是让他意识到自己不是棋子。”邓布利多沉下脸来。

　　“所以你现在准备相信我了？”格林德沃听了他的话，却突然把话题拉回起始点。这让邓布利多不由又闭上了唇，他抿紧的唇像一个盖了火漆的信封，让格林德沃有点出神，如果能撬开这张唇……他想着，垂下眼睛，自嘲地笑了，他甚至问不出来类似，或者你可以学着多相信我一点，这样的话。

　　邓布利多也垂下眼睛，最终轻声道：“时间不早了，早点休息。”

　　格林德沃也就坦然地站了起来，平静地道：“晚安，阿不思。”

　　“晚安。”邓布利多轻声道。但格林德沃却轻笑了一声，那一声让邓布利多感觉到自己让针扎了一下。从进门到现在，他没有称呼过对方一次，无论是名，还是姓，他连叫出对方名字的勇气都没有。

　　他回到和儿子一起的卧室，看着儿子睡得嘴张得大大的天真模样，轻声笑了，然后转成了苦涩。他在格林德沃面前，控制不住自己的软弱，总想妥协。能在格林德沃面前毫无犹豫地抵抗住他动听词汇的人，真值得羡慕。

　　他不应该怀疑格林德沃的话，也不应该怀疑对方的感情，他实实在在应该怀疑的是，自己的判断力和控制力。

　　这让他在刚才差点想对格林德沃说：我哪里是最珍贵的？只不过是比别人聪明点，敏锐点而已。那些世上最珍贵的品德，他都是后天习来，而不是先天就有。为了让这些品德能扎根在他这毫无肥沃的心中，他用了极大的努力。

　　学魔法都轻松点。他也确实只适合在学校里当个老师。巫师们觉得他伟大，只不过是巫师只看中魔法，而常常忽略美好的品德与明事理的智慧，才是最重要的。

　　他也只是想让格林德沃明白这一点，而不是再去思考魔法的力量，以及明白，拥有力量的人并一定适合去管理，更不要说统治这个世界。

　　问题是：怎么做？

　　教了三十年书的霍格沃茨教授，深深地被这个问题困住了。

　　他们只能相安无事地住了下来，邓布利多甚至在这座城堡里转了好几圈，期间格林德沃还给他当过一次向导，当然，这并不是一个非常愉快的经历，格林德沃除了带他去看了一下书房和实验室，更多地是让他了解，这座曾经充当过关押纽蒙迦德反对者的牢狱，到底出过多少惨无人道的事情。格林德沃用一种毫无起伏的客观音调向他介绍了当初的圣徒们是如何在这里，按他的暗示，审查每一个倾向于麻瓜，反对于他的欧洲大陆巫师，如何在这里折磨那些与他反抗到底却被抓起来的人，如何把一些麻瓜捉来当家养小精灵一样使唤作弄。

　　暗转窄小的地牢里似乎能传出来惊惧的尖叫，绿色的魔法光芒，死前害怕的哭泣，被关押者因为对黑暗的绝望而喃喃自语，颤抖不己。

　　邓布利多逃亡一般甩下他，离开这里，站到阳光下的花园中，让干燥的阳光好好把他晒个透，把地牢的阴暗清除。他站了一会儿，微风吹过蔷薇的香气，让他轻轻呼了口气，才看到远处正在挖蚯蚓逗地精的儿子。这个小淘气鬼，一个人玩的时候有的是鬼点子。

　　他忍不住笑了一下，却又想到刚才格林德沃的行为，最终暗暗骂了一句：混蛋！

　　邓布利多当然能猜得出这个老混蛋的目的是什么：他在严防死守，在用力警告邓布利多，离他远一点，早点带着儿子离开纽蒙迦德才是上上之选。他的每一个行为都在试图告诉对方：看，我就是这种人！你和我不是一类人在一起没有好结果！他不肯接受帮助，不肯接受劝解，格林德沃有自己的骄傲！他宁愿让邓布利多骂他一顿，揍他一顿，拿魔法好好地让他吃点苦头。他能忍受这些痛苦，忍受别人的抗拒，忍受别人的反对，却不能忍受别人的原谅，尤其是邓布利多的原谅。

　　他害怕原谅的背后，就是永远的分离，是漠不关心，是永久的无视。愤怒还表示在意，还有爱。而淡漠，通常和不在意挂钩。

　　就像想引起心上人注意的淘气小朋友！

　　邓布利多全心的不满却也不知道该和谁说，他和朋友们一向讨论的都是魔法，是未来，是人生的美好，却从来没有讨论过自己的心事。他惯于隐藏，即使知道他如多吉，有时候也被排除在他的心事范围之外。

　　他一生中只有一次把心事全面倾吐，却是一场失败。

　　这段失败的感情，还有没有救？即使他们之间，因为无意，因为对于双方的愤怒，甚至不是因为完全的爱，而拥有了一个孩子。

　　他想着，慢慢走向奥睿，孩子听到他的脚步声，抬起头来露出一个惊喜的笑意，招招手希望能和他一起玩。他便蹲下来，和他一起研究起地精，小精灵，还有狐猸子这些小的，对孩子还没有什么太大伤害的动物，同时想到一个问题：这么长时间，格林德沃从来没有亲近过这个孩子。他不喜欢小孩子？甚至拥有他自己血脉的孩子？

　　不可能！邓布利多直接否决了这个想法，他带着奥睿第一天进入城堡的时候，格林德沃看向孩子的眼神，还是带着非常多的喜爱。他思考着，开始把更多的时间留给这对血缘上的父子，甚至经常深夜才从学校回来。他发现，即使他不在，奥睿也被照顾得非常好，而且从儿子的反应来看，格林德沃一直有在暗处观察着他，生怕他一个孩子在这个城堡里出点什么意外。

　　无论他如何暗中关怀，他就是不肯再进一步。甚至邓布利多有时候借一些魔法研究的借口与他聊天，他也不会再松口。他们之间的谈天，就像两个普通的同事，友好，客套，只涉及魔法，不再涉及内心。格林德沃若想避而不谈，即使是邓布利多，也没办法再向前。

　　你在怕什么呢？我都不怕了！

　　邓布利多有时候睡不着，便一个人站在纽蒙迦德的最高处，阿尔卑斯山上的月色照下了清越的光辉，银色水带般滑过这座古堡，却不能让他们之间透出一点亮光。

　　直到他有一天处理学校事务，归来太晚，惊雷遍地，让他想起儿子怕打雷，不由暗自心忧，快速地跑上楼时，却惊愕地发现被睡着的儿子缠着，靠在床头怕弄伤他所以不敢挣脱只能用别扭姿势睡着的格林德沃。放轻声音，邓布利多悄然施了个魔法让这父子俩睡得更熟点，忍不住靠到另一边的床头，看着他们相近的容貌，突然就想笑了。

　　这世间有诸多偶然，而偶然走向了必然的原因，是人们总想破解，却无从破解的秘密，正是这些秘密，让人生无比精彩。

　　不过在听到他给奥睿讲的故事时，邓布利多和弟弟妹妹们一起沉默了：这是什么乱七八糟！他都不知道这个黑魔王有这种才能！

　　不过想想，身为能召集巫师聚会的人，这种小故事大概对他来讲根本不费力气，张口就来。听到阿不福思忍不住的阴阳怪气，说他还知道沉重的代价时，他几乎要失笑了。

　　笑完他心里又沉了下去，他肯定，这些突变，无论是战败，是囚禁，还是他们之间的意外，都会让格林德沃有所领悟。这么聪明的人，总不会浪费这些才智，但是，这也是一个非常偏执的人，这些领悟，到底变成了什么？

　　这些纠结总要打破，他们中间看似横亘的深渊总要出现一座桥。

　　在格林德沃因为奥睿而骨裂的时候，已经纠结了很久的教授反思着：在这个问题上，他确实不如自己的儿子。到底是小孩子更天真，也更能敏锐地直戳中心。孩子没有顾忌，没有灰色，只有明亮与黑暗。成年人总说他们的无奈，却从来没想过，坚守明亮，戳破黑暗，从来不是无奈。

　　他确实不如奥睿勇敢，但在感情这件事上，或许他可以比格林德沃更勇敢一点。

　　在奥睿的房间外，邓布利多拦住了要离开的格林德沃，一周的父子独处时间虽然短，但是习惯了这宁静了近一年的时光，因为他突然离开一周，打破了原本的平衡。最后一面，相隔六年，突然宁静后的变化，这样不在对方掌握中的时光，让他明显感觉到了格林德沃的焦躁。

　　这是尘埃落定的好时机。如果格林德沃还要，他就敢给！

　　用力的亲吻让他们有如噬血的兽，当被压到墙边时，邓布利多甚至还分神想了想，以后要怎么办？

　　他已经关在我的地盘里了，我想怎么办就怎么办！难得强势的想法钻入他的脑海中，连他自己都吓了一跳。偏偏像是读懂了他内心压在深底的恶念，格林德沃边亲吻着他，边轻声说：“你想要什么？我的好阿尔。从今以后，我就是你一个人的囚犯，你想好好教训我，还是想告诉我应该怎么做？或者你还准备了别的惩罚。”

　　轻轻喘口气，邓布利多退开一点，紧紧盯着他：“我不会这么做，我也不能！如果你不能自己认可，即使我把这些理念灌输给你一万次，也不会是浮于表面，不能让你真正明白。不过，”他抬手拂开他有点长的头发，轻轻凑过去，吻在他的唇角上，“这次，我会一直陪着你。”

　　格林德沃盯着他，他的唇角习惯性地挂上了一个嘲讽的笑意，但他的本能却让他继续亲吻了上去。邓布利多微仰起头，以便让他们的亲吻更顺利一点。他甚至奇怪地想，他们分别这么多年，亲吻起来却好像从来没有分别过。他想着，忍不住伸出手环住对方的背，趁着亲吻的间隙小声道：“我们，回房间去。”

　　求之不得！格林德沃把他带进卧室，他们一边艰难地移动着，一边不肯离开对方哪怕一寸。等摔到进那张大床时，邓布利多清晰地感觉对方摸进了自己的衣服里，然后纠缠在那些解不开的纽扣上。格林德沃甚至小声抱怨了一声：“你就不能换个好解开点的巫师袍。”

　　“我穿它有时候，又不知道今天会发生这种事。”邓布利多也小声地说，边说边伸手去解他的衣服。

　　他们多少都有点迫不及待，当终于能把邓布利多从那身长袍里解出来时，格林德沃的吻就不肯只停留在唇上，而是顺着他的皮肤不断下移。邓布利多想：他们都开始变老了，但是当激情点燃时，他居然感受不到年龄的流逝。

　　直到格林德沃的唇落到他小腹上时，他听到了对方满含压抑的声音：“安娜给我寄了相片后，我找到一本《魔法生育》，上面介绍了生产的各种可能还有危险。”他说着，终于抬起头来，眼睛里充满了后怕，“你怎么胆子那么大，就敢把他带到世上来。”

　　冒着生命的危险，把这个孩子带到这个充满了肮脏又满是光明的世界里来？

　　邓布利多拖起了他，翻身将他压到身上，反问：“如果换作你，难道你就要听着这个孩子的心跳，然后在他没有机会看阳光的时候，就把他扼杀吗？”

　　想象了一下那个场景，格林德沃老实地摇头：“我不知道。可能在这种事上，我确实没有你勇敢。”

　　邓布利多叹口气，俯身亲吻下去：“那不一定。你敢让魔法界翻天覆地，不敢留下自己的孩子？我不信！”

　　赤褐色的长发披了下来，落在他的肩头，与他淡金色的头发缠在一起。格林德沃将手指插进他的长发里，和他的唇舌相结，半晌才轻道：“至少我不敢一个人去解决这个问题。如果你在身边……”

　　“我现在就在你身边。”邓布利多盯着他，蓝眼睛里是长久不见的温柔，可以让将他沉溺其中。只是一个眼神，有如塞壬的歌喉。

　　这让人控制不住，反身重新将他压回身下，格林德沃低道：“我真想给你上一个牢不可破誓言。”

　　邓布利多轻笑了，他边笑，边想，这也不错，这么想着，他摸过一边的老魔杖。这曾经属于面前人，现在属于他，连接了他们少年时代的野心，中年时代的崎岖，未来的不确定。格林德沃看着他的动作，毫无犹豫地伸手和他十指交握。

　　老魔杖被他们握在掌心，邓布利多只是动了动唇，甚至没有发出声音，一小股蓝色的火焰如同恶魔的诱惑般腾起，绕在他们手腕之间。邓布利多小声道：“你是否愿意余生一直和我在一起，无论有多少争执，多少困难，都一起面对，一起解决，不再有杀戮，不再有隐瞒？”

　　格林德沃握紧他的手指，眉目中露出浅浅的笑意，像是在笑话他说了多么不经大脑的问题，他的眼睛还像他们少年时代一样，懒散之中总带着几分欢快，似乎世间没有任何难题。他轻轻地道：“我愿意。”

　　蓝焰瞬间像一条小小的火龙，在他们手腕上缠绕几周，分别吐出一道光，隐没在手腕之下。当这一切结束，邓布利多放开手，像是脱力一样扔掉魔杖，却突然用力搂住他，亲吻上去。

　　他们毫无顾忌，像是初见一样探索着对方的身体，比起七年前，他们更加投入，更无所畏惧。亲吻落在每一寸皮肤上，手指探进最深的地点，邓布利多毫无反抗，甚至主动配合，让格林德沃不由感叹：“亲爱的，你好像让我回到好几十年前。”

　　那时候，在戈德里克山谷，他们也是如此。虽然未来重要，但是恋爱也让他们新奇。两个对自己未来必然要发光有无限自信的少年像发现了新的魔法一样，探索着性爱这件事带给他们的无限未知。

　　修长的腿有点不耐烦地勾在他腰上，邓布利多轻喘地道：“你有空想这些，就不能快点吗？”

　　这让格林德沃一时有些失笑，这么多年，他的爱人还和以前一样，不好意思说这些情话。他忍不住有点故意地道：“可是阿尔，你真得让我想起以前，又可爱，又软……”

　　他话还没说完，就被愤然的亲吻封住了唇，他忍不住轻笑了，趁这个机会，他抽出手指，换上了早就发硬的性器，慢慢滑进那个让他恋恋不舍的温软体内。这让他身下的人不由睁大眼睛，呼吸气促地停进床幔。他盯着那双蓝如清湖的眼睛，规律地抽插着，看着对方越来湿润，几乎失去了神智，才执起对方刚才握着魔杖的手，亲吻在柔软掌心，小声地问：“阿尔，你还爱我吗？”

　　七年前他们决斗前夕，他不但收到了决斗的邀请信，也收到那最后的告解，尽管那上面还写着爱，但是这一点爱，经过他恶意的破坏，又是七年的等待，还能不能继续存在。

　　邓布利多的眼睛清亮了一点，他没有回答，反而反问：“你还爱我吗？”

　　格林德沃似乎被这个问题激怒了，他用力地顶弄着，让这怀里的人抑制不住喘息甚至惊叫出来，他才阴郁地道：“我从来没有像爱你一样爱过别人！”

　　他所有的爱，愤怒，眷恋，不舍，犹豫不决，喜怒无常，进退两难，此生至今全用在了对方身上。

　　“那你怎么能觉得我还会像爱你一样爱过别人吗？”邓布利多绞紧他，也有点愤怒地道。

　　这不是格林德沃要的答案，他按住对方的肩，用力咬在他的颈间：“你不会爱上别人，但你也许可能，”不爱我了！

　　邓布利多抬手用力扶住他的脸，再次反问：“你是觉得，我是那种和不爱的人，也能做这种事的巫师吗？”

　　但格林德沃像无赖的孩子：“我不要这种回答！”

　　就像是在较劲，邓布利多却也倔强地道：“你先说！”他就像满怀着委屈，声音都有些发颤，“你先告诉我，你还爱不爱我！”

　　那双眼睛像是涨潮要溢出来的湖一样，格林德沃吻上去，心想：我先说我就我先说！他轻声道：“我爱你！”

　　即使已经到了这种年纪，邓布利多却觉得自己的鼻子一酸，他搂在对方的背上，轻轻抽着鼻子说：“我一直爱你。”

　　他们以为，他们过了说爱的年纪，这个词对他们之间，不在有任何意义。但是当它被说出口时，世界被重新赋于了意义，重新挥上了色彩。

　　这句话让格林德沃接下来的动作像发了狠，也让邓布利多喃喃地喊出他的名字，他许多都没有听到的这样的呼唤：“盖尔……！”

　　高潮来得漫长又措手不及，他们紧紧纠缠，从此时开始，直到他们世界的终结。


	5. [GGAD/童话系列番外３]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那团盛焰，只需要在此，只需要在他面前燃烧，哪怕将他燃烧成灰。

　　连着钢制镣铐的皮束具穿过了面前人微有些苍白的双手，捆绑的人摸着对方的腕骨，突然停顿了一下，有点下不去手。还是被绑着的人嗤笑一声，接着对方凑近他耳边：“阿不思，只是游戏，不用担心。你不是早就想试试，想怎么办就怎么办吗？”

　　被气息拂到耳边，施绑人不由别过了头，但看着他一面的蓝眼睛，那里面的鼓励与逗弄，他还是用力收紧了镣铐，确保对方不会逃脱。这一用力使对方不得不后仰头，毕竟这条钢链上面还链着一个锁扣，锁扣的链条接着被绑上颈上的皮制项圈。接着，他才退开一步，抱着臂道：“什么叫我想怎么办就怎么办？不是你暗中指导吗？”

　　被绑的人，纽蒙迦德的前主人此时抬起头来，欣赏地看着面前的人，他的枕边人，他曾经的敌人，他永远的爱人，一件皮革的紧身裤让他交叠而站的的双腿显得更修长，裤腰微长，划过他一直削瘦的腰间，被一条吊带固定，在丝制的白衬衫下若隐若现。而赤褐色的头发已经开始夹杂起了几绺银丝，却不妨碍对方的风度，以及现在的诱惑，正为了这次游戏的方便，柔顺地束成一束，侧垂在他的胸前。

　　若非他现在不能动，格林德沃会想伸出手来，摸到他的腿根，顺着光滑的皮革向下，握住对方的膝盖，让对方腿软地跌坐到自己的大腿上。

　　不过可惜，他不能动。真是太可惜了。格林德沃挑挑眉，看着对面的人，继续鼓励道：“你不继续吗？”

　　继续什么？

　　邓布利多没有动，他看着对方浅金色的头发披散地垂在肩上，宽松的马裤顺意地挂在腰间，而上身则为了今天的行为，完全赤裸。尽管被绑住的人是他，格林德沃却还是微偏偏头，金发因为他的动作从他肩上散下去，他眼睛是全是笑意，尽是挑弄，鼓励站邓布利多快点来。而理论上是主探人的邓布利多却心中浮起了几十年前，还在山谷约会时，羞涩的紧张。

　　他不由别过头，不再顺着那赤裸的肩头，看向自己先前拴上去的黑色项圈，更控制住自己不再看向那胸前和腹间的肌肉，它们正随着格林德沃的呼吸有节奏而轻微地起伏着，这让他呼吸急促。

　　大白天玩这个是不是有点过？但现在也不算白天，晚餐都过了，太阳就是还没有下山，他也没办法，毕竟是夏令时节。

　　节制和放纵在他心中交替闪现，但邓布利多想，管他呢！既然下定了决心，有些事就不必在顾忌。他转过头，但格林德沃似乎早已经预料了他的计划，此时正好整以暇地看着他。

　　他在等待，等着邓布利多行使应有的权力，同时，完成应有的义务。

　　眼神的逗弄还不够，格林德沃轻声开口，声音中全是诱惑：“别浪费时间，阿尔，想想我们说好的。”

　　说好的，试一试麻瓜界的“情趣”。

　　虽然说要让他学一学麻瓜的精神，但他为什么总是学在歪门邪道上？邓布利多想着，摸到一边的短马鞭，他在空中挥了挥，只是在空气中就扬起了清脆的声音。

　　“要不是被绑起了手，我就得给你鼓掌。你的骑术真得不错。”格林德沃吹了个口哨，意有所指地道。

　　对于他的挑衅，邓布利多没有说话，只是把马鞭轻轻地敲在自己的掌心，然后冷不防地戳到他肩上。这并不没有吓到他，他依旧含着笑在看向自由的人，似乎在揶揄他不敢下手。

　　第一鞭确实不重，挥在风中的声音都比落在他肩头的声音大，扇起的风让格林德沃的头发微微颤了一下，但他的睫毛都没有眨，好像在疑惑好不容易动了真格，怎么居然落地无声。

　　他这样的态度确实是挑衅，邓布利多的下一鞭就重了点。当然，他自己也试验过一次，这种特制的马鞭确实是听着声大，落到身上只是轻微的疼，只是这样的声音就让人寒毛微颤，不知道自己会不会下得手过重了。

　　显然这对格林德沃来讲不过是小意思，他眼睛中的叹息简直是觉得自己这个枕边人用尽全力教都教不出来。

　　那当然，我又不是这种人！邓布利多赌气地用力抽了一鞭，这一下抽在他颈下肩头，鞭子与皮肉交接发出响脆的声音，让格林德沃不由侧过脸去。金发挡住他的眉目，邓布利多不由心里一跳，不知道自己是不是有点过。

　　甩了甩头发，格林德沃正过脸来，脸色上露出赞许的笑意：“这还差不多。”

　　太可气了！

　　邓布利多板起脸来，鞭头轻轻点到他胸前，慢慢划过他的皮肤，突然扬手。反复如此，永远不知道下一鞭会落到哪儿，而同时，他执鞭时，冷静，冷淡甚至冷酷的表情，透过他的蓝眼睛，让这样明明充满欲望的事情，有如圣殿点灯一般，偏偏充满了禁欲的风情。

　　用鞭子来加强情趣有许多种玩法，这样永远不知道下一鞭的落点是一种，还有一种是针对某一点，反复的击打。无论哪一种，它们最终的目的，是通过疼痛，让人兴起无法克制的欲望。

　　邓布利多暂时地收了鞭，屈起一膝，跪到面前人的腿间，微俯身浅浅地吻在他肩头第一鞭浮起的红痕上，轻声问：“还继续吗？”

　　“那得看你了，我的主人。”格林德沃压低声音，像哄一只伏在身上好不容易乖下来的猫。

　　抬起头来，邓布利多微侧着脸看向他，他们的轮廓与少年时代已有很大变化，但那双眼睛，尽管眼角上的纹路在它们的主人浮出笑意的时候出卖了他的年龄，却仍然像一个巨大的迷宫，令人背脊战栗的同时，已踏入其中。

　　看他盯着自己，格林德沃的眼睛眨了眨，带着笑意的靠近他，在他没有反应过来时，已经吻了上去。他忍不住探出住手，搂住对方，揉着对方淡金色的头发，用牙齿轻轻咬在他的唇上。

　是不是这种模式确实更刺激人的情欲？虽然他们谈不上激情消褪，但毕竟相识几十年，年级渐长，孩子都快从学校毕业了。相爱，分离，作对，决斗，算计，和解，这一生中感情的跌宕起伏，他们都经历过了，确实不会轻易地动摇。但这一刻，邓布利多总觉得自己像是误食了什么魔药，对面前的人突然升起了许久没有探索之欲。

　　这似乎也正是格林德沃的最终目的，他就是想看到这位看上去早就和气严谨、同时深藏一切于一个意味深长的微笑后的教授露出一个更放纵，更狂热，更接近于他少年时代，虽然有些盲目，却肆意的表情。

　　微退开一点，邓布利多的眼睛因为长时间的亲吻浮上一层雾气，他甚至有点茫然，不知道自己身在何处，直到格林德沃探出舌尖在他唇上轻轻蹭了一下，他才回过神来，微皱着眉道：“你这样不合规矩。”

　　“那是因为你迟迟不肯做下一步，我比较心急。”格林德沃冲着他唇上吹了口气。

　　你花样怎么这么多？邓布利多没有问出口，但眼睛里放出疑问。

　　格林德沃笑着摇摇头，却不肯说话，他眼睛里全是调侃，似乎在说：有本事你自己问出来。

　　从他腿间跨下来，邓布利多挥挥刚才接吻时被他背到身后的手上的马鞭，示意他：你看我能不能问出来。

　　指尖轻轻触在他肩上，在绕到他背后的过程中，若隐若离，似乎在一吻之后突然掌握了挑逗的决窍一般，邓布利多走到他看不到的地方，指尖也顺着他肩头，划向他背上的蝴蝶骨。轻轻的碰触让人心痒，但接着突然划破空气的挥鞭声让人心中微紧。看不到当然就更不知道鞭子会落到哪里，偏偏他每挥下一鞭后，都会用手指怜惜偏地描绘下去，接着再去挥下一鞭。

　　这确实是折磨人，轻刺到可以让人忍受的疼痛与让人不能忍受的挑逗交错起来，几乎让格林德沃想挣开背后的镣铐，然后将身后的拽到自己怀里。他知道，无论自己做什么，他的阿尔都不会拒绝。

　　当他在疼痛与情欲之间交错的时候，这些煎熬突然停了下来，邓布利多从背后环住他，靠近他的耳边轻问：“我现在是不是该问：你最近做什么坏事了？”

　　他无声地笑了，在邓布利多将膝头不满地顶到他腰眼时，他才正正色，轻咳一声，装腔作势地道：“嗯，让我想想，比如我又教了我们儿子一个黑魔法的咒语，或者说，我在研究怎么找到你们学校里蛇怪的所在地，还有，我给以前的人写过几封信。”

　　当我不知道吗？你的信还是我帮你发的呢？否则你在纽蒙迦德连个信都送不出去。

　　想到他不得不关在这里，邓布利多心里既有对他过去所作所为的不满，又带着惋惜和叹息，他的唇顺着他颈上的鞭痕轻轻地吻上去，一点点吻到每一个鞭痕，这让格林德沃不由微仰起头，粗喘一声，低声呼唤他：“阿尔……”

　　“不是你说的，这种时候，应该有请求？”邓布利多含混地道。

　　这算什么？格林德沃从善如流地道：“我请求你。”

　　邓布利多微停了下来，在他背后，他的眼睛垂下，慢慢盘算，然后站起来，终于绕回到正面。他抱着臂看向格林德沃，然后用轻轻马鞭轻轻抬起他的下巴，这样轻浮的动作让他做来，竟有种清冷审视的态度。

　　盛烈的火焰封于冰层之下，却从不会融穿冰层，只能让人一瞥那轻轻摇曳的火苗，完全感受不到那温度。他这个控制到了极至的爱人。

　　他想击穿这层冰，想让这盛焰点燃世界，但邓布利多的这团盛焰只燃过一个夏天，只燃了两个月，就再封了回去，但这次，既不冰寒，却也没有炙烫，而变成了永恒的暖。

　　他顺着对方的动作微抬头，看着那双此刻冰寒的蓝，只是眨眨眼睛，笑意从没有从他面上撤下。他在等着，等着他的好阿尔给他一个惊喜，无论是中规中矩，还是超过预期，他都等着。

　　扔掉马鞭，邓布利多用手掌代替它，拂上那微抬起来的高傲头颅，倾身用力吻下去。尽管用力却也短暂，这个吻顺着他的唇角继续向下，吻过他的颈侧，胸前，然后一路向下。在最后一刻，那双冰寒的眼睛里有什么微微摇动，接着在他腿间，轻轻埋了下去。

　　格林德沃闭上眼睛，这略超过他的想象。他们不是没有用过嘴来解决过双方的欲望，但这样特意含有挑逗意味的状态下，这种刺激不言而喻。他被锁在身后的的双手因为唇齿在欲望上的轻轻摩擦而绷紧，越绷越紧，却无法挣开这种枷锁，这让他有点隐怒，却又无可奈何。

　　这时候邓布利多放开他，重新跨坐到他腿上，静静地看了他一眼，轻柔地吻上他的唇。

　　这浇熄了他心中的火，也平复了他的的愤怒与不甘，他这次诚恳地道：“阿尔，我请求你。”

　　他以为他是主宰，事实上，这世上没有谁是主宰。即使命运，也只是一个旁观者。

　　邓布利多这时突然微笑了，他的眼睛里一扫方才的冷淡，带上了轻微的故意：“不是你说的，交给我？”

　　好吧好吧，交给你。这真是搬了石头砸了自己的脚。格林德沃苦笑一声，对环着自己脖子的情人道：“可是，我疼。”

　　这真是一语双关。邓布利多耳朵有点热，为这个不经意的催促。他的手摸着他对方的胸膛，然后是小腹，轻得如一根羽毛，最终划向他双腿之间。然后慢慢抬起腰，扶着那早已经被逗弄得抬头而硬起来的器官，垂着眼睛，放松自己，慢慢坐下去。润滑在做游戏之前早就做过，他们这十年的规律的生活，最初的不适应很快就会过渡，然后快感从他强行压下的小腹径自升起，张牙舞爪，要刺穿他的伪装。

　　即使他垂下眼睛，只要格林德沃微抬起眼，就能和他直视，他们谁也没有躲，等完全吞没时，邓布利多眨眨眼，对着格林德沃突然浮出一个笑，小小的得意像一个小钩子，直击人的心，让这个温和却冷淡的圣人突然像一剂毒药，却让人心甘情愿。

　　格林德沃不由微屈膝，让他在自己的腿上轻轻地颠簸了一下，邓布利多却按住他的肩，轻轻摇摇头，示意这是他的主场。

　　这真要命！格林德沃再一次浮起了荒谬之意，他本想挑起这个人心中压下的火焰，却引火上身。然而邓布利多不管他的抱怨，只是按着自己的节奏，或快或慢，或轻或重地起伏着，这让他本已经有些放松的手指再次绷紧，连带着铐着他的钢链都随着他们的节奏，发出了非常脆的声音。

　　他们有安全词，他可以现在说出来，结束今天这个游戏，然后痛快地把他的阿尔压在身上，用力地插下，让他发出沙哑无法克制的呻吟。但格林德沃轻吻着因为律动而不得不靠他以稳住自己的邓布利多。那敞开的衬衫来柔软而结实的肌里，下面蕴含着的力气与温暖，让他眷恋。

　　他低哑地喊出他的名字：“阿尔，”顿了一下，他用更低的声音道，“你是我的。”

　　邓布利多闭上眼睛，他的手指探向拴在背后的镣铐，甚至不用魔杖，他内心烧起来的火让他直接透过指尖，用魔力将皮制的束具与钢链震成了碎段。他要让这个人给予他最强劲的拥抱，不用主宰，不用束缚，只有他们。

　　如他所愿，格林德沃一得到自由，双手穿过他的腿窝，将他抱起来，性器仍在他体内，接着这位前魔王转身，用力将他们两人扔到几步之遥的四柱床上。似乎失去了魔法后，让他开始练习如何用最原始的力道做更多的事，使得他力气大长。一接触到床面，格林德沃的双手就勒上他的腰背，像失控一样，用力地顶弄着他。他没有拒绝，只是回拥过去，四肢蜷着缠到对方身上。

　　这并不是一个人的煎熬，整场游戏也完全燃起了他的欲望，烧遍肺腑，除了面前的人，无法止渴。伸出手，像感应到他一样，格林德沃扣住他的手指，压进柔软的床中，与他湿润的蓝眼睛对视，等待着高潮。

　　他的阿尔可以在人前维持他的温暖，然后，那团盛焰，只需要在此，只需要在他面前燃烧，哪怕将他燃烧成灰。

　　月色终于如一条银色的缎带，轻柔地披进室内，格林德沃看着枕着他的肩已经睡过去的爱人，伸出手指，轻轻绕上对方的一绺头发，看着隐藏在里面的一根银丝，最终还是放过它，顺了顺，别在他耳后，然后轻轻吻在他的额角，伸手将他揽得更紧一点。

　　在你身边，就是自由。


End file.
